Drake meets his match
by Dean's evil little hunter
Summary: Drake falls hard for a girl, could this be love? will he screw it up?-previously this story was rated "T" but Chapter 7 just gave it a violent shove into "M" territory.
1. lucy in the sky with diamonds

**A/N: **My first fanfic hope it's liked.

**Disclamer:** sadly no..i don't own any part of drake and josh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1-Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

Riding down the sunny street in the back of her parents suv as her father drove. Lilly listened as He was talking about how California is so beautiful, and their all going to be so happy there, her mother of course agreed and just smiled that "trophy wife" smile. She couldn't take listening to his bullshit anymore so she put her earbuds in her ears, and selected The Beatles out of her artists list on her I-pod. She smiled when she heard "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" start playing, it was one of her favorite songs.

No more than ten minutes later and they had arrived. Lilly opened her door and slowly stepped out as she looked at the house they were parked in front of.--"so…this is my new hell." she blurted. "Just get your stuff and go find a room." Her father replied, She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "Whatever," she opened the back of the car and got a backpack, duffel bag, and a guitar case.

Walking up-to the house she kept thinking about that Beatles song, wishing she was Lucy way up in the sky far from here and the diamonds were just a plus. She walked into her house, and couldn't help but wonder what the hell her parents were thinking. They came from the east coast suburbia, the west coast was so much different. Her parents only got along when they went on vacation - "I guess they were looking for a permanent vacation." makes sense really warm- climate, big change. But she knew that wouldn't make her parents stop fighting, nothing would. So she took her stuff up to a room. Her bed was already there. "ha. Figures." she walked over to her window that overlooked her driveway and opened it. "hey dad, thanks for pickin' my room for me, wouldn't wanna take the chance that I'd find one I'd like would ya?!"

Her father ignored her, which was what she expected. She let out a big sigh, unzipped her guitar case sat on the window-sill and started to play.

Little did she know she was being watched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** This is my first story I ever wrote and let anyone else read, so reviews would be great, constructive critizem is welcome as well.


	2. unusual wakeups, and friendly convo's

**Disclaimer:** once again. No I own nothing from Drake&Josh...sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- "I have to meet her"**

"Hey Drake, get up will ya, it's like 2 o'clock in the afternoon!"

"shut up, Josh." muffled through a pillow those words are very hard to hear, but Josh knew what he said.

"fine, I'll go get Megan to come wake you up." drake shot up out of bed like lightening at the sound of those words, "Jesus Christ, I'm up!" As he jumped down the ladder out of the loft josh smirked as he said "thought that would get your attention."

"funny! what do you want me up so bad for anyway?"

"I don't, mom does. She wants you to watch Megan while her and dad go to that weatherman convention or whatever, they wont be back 'till late and I have to work. So have fun."

Just when Drake was about to go crazy at the fact that he had to stay home and watch his sister on a Saturday night- they heard a car-door, followed by talking. Josh stuck his large head out the window, "hey! door-neigh-in."

"What! josh if you want to talk to me pull your head in here first, Jesus." after banging his head on the window and falling to the ground. He replied, "ow! I said, looks like the new next-door neighbors are movin' in."

"fantastic, can you move so I can get to my phone, please?" When drake went to the dresser by the window to get his cell that's when he saw her, black and white low-top converse all-star chuck taylors, long beautiful legs that led up to a ripped-jean mini-skirt, a dark gray Beatles t-shirt that showed off her figure beautifully, and dark curly brown hair that came a few inches past her shoulders.

Drake just stood there looking her up and down slowly, committing every curve of her beautiful body to memory. finally, after what seemed to be hours he managed to choke out the words, "w-who is that?"

josh turned to see who he was talking about, then he became aggravated. "you don't listen to a thing I say do you? That's the new neighbors, that must be their daughter." Then josh continued about how drake never pays attention to anything, and he doesn't understand how drake makes it through the day-or something like that. To be honest drake never heard a word he said after he explained who the girl was.

Drake was amazed by her, everything about her-the way she dressed, the music she listened to how beautiful she was, and the fact that she played guitar was the biggest thing. he was so shocked when she took out her guitar and started to play it, and not only play it but play it good. "I have to meet her."

----------------------------------------------

The next day he was awoken by "misty mountain hop" by led zeppelin playing very loudly. in all of his newfound excitement yesterday he forgot to close his window, it didn't take him long to figure out where the music was coming from. he looked outside and saw her in a very tight white-beater and boxers, with her hair tucked up in a clip with a few straggling pieces falling out on the sides. she was painting her room. _This is my chance to finally talk to her._ It seemed like he had waited for far too long already. "hey!" she didn't respond, she didn't even look at him. he thought she might just be blowing him off, but then he realized it must be the music. "hey!" he tried a little louder this time.

finally he couldn't take it anymore he was going to make sure she heard him this time.

"hey!!!!!!"

she jumped and dropped the paint roller that was extended up close to the ceiling. she looked at him, then she slowly began to cross the room to turn the music down.

suddenly as she reached for her I-home he began to notice a strange feeling, his pulse started to race, he felt so hot, a knot began to form in the pit of his stomach.

he was nervous, drake parker was nervous. he realized the music had stopped. she walked to the window, the sheer anticipation of what her voice would sound like made those few seconds seem like a lifetime.

"yeah?" drake was completely dumbfounded he had no words, he just stood there with his mouth agape. _snap out of it, drake. snap out of it._

"h-hey" he finally managed to choke out.

"hey.." she replied a little confused.

"well I-I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and all" he knew how stupid he sounded but he couldn't help it. calm, cool, and collected, always in control drake was gone. and a new nervous and spastic drake appeared. and he knew it too. _god I didn't even no I had one of those._

"well thanks I appreciate it, names Lilly by the way."

"Drake parker"

"well nice to meet you, Drake parker." she suddenly became aware of how nervous he was, and as much as she didn't understand it she tried to relax him.

"so what do people do for fun around here?"

"uhh...well I'm not too sure about other people but me personally, I just play guitar and hang out at The Premiere mostly"

"y-you play guitar?" she was suddenly intrigued. Drake became relaxed, he was on familiar ground.

"yea, you?"- although he knew perfectly well the answer to that question, he had stayed up half the night listening to her play.

"yea actually I do." she found her self chuckling slightly but didn't know why. suddenly after hearing her chuckle drake got an idea.

"hey, d-do you wanna take a walk or something-I'll show you around." she had absolutely no idea what was going on in her brain, she had her whole room to paint and the rest of her stuff to move in, but there was something about his eyes-those very deep, sincere, chocolate colored eyes that very easily matched the shade of brown in her own. that's when she found herself wondering what else matched, she decided she was going to find out.

"yea, hang on let me change."


	3. Sunsets, and thank you's

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the character Lilly.

**A/N:** I have only had one review so far, and it boosted my confidence so thank you, bellablue08!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3- sunsets, and thank yous**

She quickly ran to her pile of clothes on her bed that she had started to unpack and grabbed a pair of extremely tight, acid washed jeans with a few holes in them, and grabbed a thin black long-sleeved shirt that had buttons from her chest to her belly button. She quickly stripped out of her boxers and threw on the jeans grabbing her sneakers and socks at the same time she threw her shirt over her shoulder she flew down the stairs.

Standing on her front porch she put the black top on over her beater and un-buttoned half the buttons. Then as she was sitting down to put on her socks and shoes when saw a shadow form in front of her.

"Sneaking up on the living a hobby of yours?" as she said this she couldn't help but laugh.

"Man you get ready fast." As drake said this she took the time to think about how excited she was that she did run out of this house very quickly.

"Well since my gentleman caller awaits, where might I ask is he taking me?" after saying those words she put a very tiny smile on her face, so tiny most would have missed it. Drake didn't it gave him butterflies, just for a second.

"It's a surprise, come on were walking" he reached his hand down and helped her up. Walking along they talked about where she was from, and he talked about the fact that he never lived anywhere except California, and music oh! They must of talked about music at least most of the way.

"Close your eyes" she heard him say.

"What? Why?" before he let her ask anymore questions he put his hands over her eyes as he stood behind her, leading her with his body. She tried to ignore the fact that it didn't bother her in the least bit that a guy she met an hour ago was leading her blinded into god knows where. She also tried to ignore the fact that his body felt very good against her back, as he let her to the "surprise" she could feel his muscles in his stomach and chest they weren't to big but they were there, she could tell they were there. But the biggest thing she tried to ignore was that just the touch of his hands on her body-even in the slightest way made her feel so warm, and when he would breathe on her neck even if he didn't mean to made her feel…she couldn't explain how she felt, but she knew she liked it.

"Drake, what are you-"

"Shh…hold on just a little longer, were early." She noticed he was whispering when he said this. She didn't mean it but she let out a little (Hmm)_ oh my god! She thought, I hope he didn't hear that._ But he heard and he couldn't help it hearing her make that sound, just because he whispered in her ear made the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Early for what? Drake come on" she couldn't help but giggle.

"Wait, almost there, almost there, open 'em." He said as he quickly moved his hands away. In front of her was a grass field with a big tree in front of them and as the sun was setting it shined through the tree branches right on them.

"Oh! Th-this is beautiful, drake."

"Yea, I come up here by myself a lot to think, write songs, ditch school-you know whatever."

"Well, I can see why, this is amazing." Then she turned to face him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't think of another guy that after just meeting a girl would use an excuse like (I'll show you around) and bring them here, a place no one knows about but you."

"Well- let me see how I can explain this." But the truth was drake couldn't explain it. He didn't know why he brought her there. He just thought of it and thought she'd like to see it. He never brought anyone else there-not even josh.

"Um...to tell you the truth Lilly I'm not sure why I did bring you here, I just thought you'd enjoy it is all."

She looked into his eyes and felt so captivated, she just wanted this moment to last stay there in this beautiful sunset with him, because he was the only one who seemed to understand.

"Well come on, let's enjoy it then." She flashed him a smile that made him tingle from his toes to the very tips of his gorgeous auburn hair. She reached out for his hand, he slipped his inside hers and as their fingers interlocked he smiled back. They both walked over by the tree and lay down on the ground; he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders so she could rest her head on his right shoulder much like a pillow. They both smiled one last time at each other before watching the sunset.

Walking home in the middle of the night they started talking. "So do you always stay out till midnight when you have school the next day?" she asked him as she looked into his captivating eyes and smiled.

"Only with girls I barely know."

"Oh that's comforting." They both began to laugh they couldn't help it. They made each other laugh so easily.

They walked in utter silence until they reached they're houses then stopped, almost as if they hated that their night had come to an end. The truth was they did.

"Well..." drake began with a heavy sigh.

"I guess this is goodnight."

"Yea" she could hear the disappointment in her own voice.

"I guess it is."

She flashed him a disappointed smile and turned to walk when drake couldn't help himself, she was relieved when he stopped her.

"Hey, wait a second." She turned to face him.

"Yea..."

"Well…" she was confused that he stopped her just to say "well."

"Well…what?"

"Aren't you gonna thank me for an amazing night?" she knew that smirk he had on his face; it was the one he had when he felt like a guiness for coming up with such a great idea. She smiled a seducing smile that made drake notice that his pants were tightening slightly as she walked straight towards him, never missing a beat.

As soon as she got face to face with him she threw one arm around his neck and kissed him. Her kiss was so sweet he loved the feel of her soft lips against his; they both turned their heads and got a tighter grip as he slowly put one of his hands on her jaw cradling her head, and he slid the other around her stopping at the small of her back. She took her other hand and put it on his hip. It seemed like they were held in a lip lock that would never end, when she parted her lips from his just to lean up and whisper in his ear.

"Was that thanking enough?" he just looked at her amazed, no one had ever had this affect on him before. Not even Carly. He was desperately trying to catch his breath so he could answer her.

"Not quite." With those words he pulled her closer to him and began kissing her again. His tongue was licking at her bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth but she never granted it. Just continued with the kind of kiss they had before until suddenly she pulled away. Giving him one last quick peck, she turned to walk up her sidewalk.

"Hey, where are you goin'?"

"Well I have _officially _thanked you so I'm free to go." After saying that she just smiled she knew what she was doing to him, and he knew she knew.

"See ya tomorrow, drake."


	4. he wasn't upset, was he?

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except the character Lilly, and my own imagination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4- He wasn't upset, **_**was he?**_

It had become a habit of drakes to wake up to the sound of Lilly's blaring rock-n-roll for the past couple of days. Drake was somewhat shocked on Monday morning when josh woke him up for school. _Hmm? _Drake got up and went to his window and saw her lights were still off. _I guess she sleeps late, later than me-that's weird._ He blew it off, he knew he had to get ready for school or josh would have another hissy fit. Since they ride to school together if drake was late that meant josh would have to be late with him. Drake slowly trudged his way to the shower. After he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his hips and walked down the hall, into his room, and over to his dresser. He saw Lilly's lights were on but she was no where to be found. Drake picked out an outfit. Tight jeans, sexy t-shirt, boxers, socks and converse.

He was putting on his boxers when he was scared to death by the loud music that he missed earlier. After nearly jumping out of his boxers that he'd just put on, he smiled. She was up. "I love rock-n-roll" by Joan-Jett was the song for this morning. He walked over to his window and his jaw dropped. Drake watched as Lilly was dancing around her room, fresh out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel-short towel-very short towel.

She looked up and saw him staring at her she smiled and walked over to the window. He thought about hiding but he realized there was no point, she had already seen him. Hiding would only make this situation worse.

"Your becoming a regular peeping tom aren't you?" a grin came across both their faces as she said this. After drake stopped grinning he opened his mouth hoping to have a really sexy, coy, smart comeback to make her laugh that sexy laugh that took his breath away; and made his heart skip a beat. But all that came out was-

"Nice towel." _Oh god! Why did I just say that?_ But to drakes surprise he got just the reaction he hoped he would. She laughed. Oh! How he loved that laugh.

"Nice boxers." She replied with a seductive grin.

"What?" drake was confused until he looked down. He had never finished getting dressed.

"Oh! Very fun-"

"Drake!!!" josh screamed.

"Somebody's in trouble." Lilly said with a grin as she walked away to finish getting dressed.

"What do you want josh?"

"I want to go to school were late, I'm so sick of this drake. You know what if you're not down here in 2 minutes I'm leaving without you"

Drake grumbled a bit before he finished getting dressed making no big effort to abide by josh's time request. He walked downstairs 10 minutes later. Grabbed his book-bag, threw it over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

"What the hell!!" drake couldn't believe it when he didn't see josh's car in the driveway.

"He left with out me, asshole."

He reached in his pocket for his cell to call josh when he heard a horn honk, followed by a voice he knew all too well.

"Need a ride?" It was Lilly. Behind the wheel of a '66 blue mustang convertible, with two white racing stripes running from hood to trunk, and white upholstery. Drake didn't say anything he just walked to the car with a smile. Threw his book-bag in the back and hopped over the door.

"Nice car."

"I know." She replied with a smile before she sped off down the street.

"So how do you get to this place anyway?"

Drake explained the directions to her, as he tried desperately to keep his eyes off her thighs. Which was very difficult considering the short-short frayed jean skirt she was wearing, Needless to say he failed miserably. She caught him looking a few times and grinned when she did. Finally she decided to make him squirm a little.

"Enjoying the view?" drake suddenly felt the hot water he had hopelessly plunged himself into.

"Uhh…umm…wh-" drake stopped babbling he knew he was caught, he sighed feeling completely mortified-then he sparked an idea, he was going to turn the tables and make her squirm.

"Alright, I can't hide it…you have the sexiest legs I've ever seen." She felt her heart and mind scream in excitement at these words. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she couldn't stop staring at him, his pleased smile he had on his face at how she was reacting to his genius comment was making it even harder. Thank god she was coming to a red light, if not she might have crashed because she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Drake just watched her try to find words that obviously weren't there, he slowly figured out his next plan of action.

Staring at him still dumbfounded she figured the only thing she could do was either smile or kiss him, as much as she wanted to kiss him she was too embarrassed. So she began to smile when her smile was suddenly cut short by his lips crashing into hers.

She let out a small moan in excitement which made drake slide his hand into her hair as he begged for entrance to her mouth with his tongue. This time she granted it and slid her tongue against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her hands into his hair.

They were interrupted by honking and yelling, apparently the light had turned green a long time ago and they were holding up the line. They both smirked at the fact before she sped off smiling at him as she did, watching as he smiled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they arrived at school only 5 minutes late, truth be told neither of them cared. They were both completely thrilled about the ride to school that nothing could ruin their day. They both got out of the car, grabbing their book-bags as they did.

Drake walked towards school but soon realized he was alone, he turned around to see Lilly leaning up against the passenger door of the car seductively smiling at him. He felt his pants tighten like they always did when she made that smile. He made the same smile back at her; she felt her body tingle when she saw it and gasped.

"What are you waiting for?" drake said, still making that smile he knew was driving her wild.

"I'm waiting for you to thank me for the ride." She smiled again after saying this; she figured he understood what she meant when he started to walk toward her.

He grabbed her face gently but firmly as he gently pressed his lips against hers, she moaned again making him slip his tongue into her mouth as he ran his fingers slowly down her spine making her shiver, before he rested them on the small of her back. She massaged his tongue with hers, she could hear him moan deep in his throat. He moved his hands to her hips as he lifted her onto the car door; she quickly lost her balance and fell backward taking him with her. They both laughed as they lay in the backseat, her legs spread as he lay between them. Most people wouldn't laugh at this but to them it was completely hilarious. They slowly stopped laughing as they caught each others stare. He slowly leaned his head up from her neck to her lips about to kiss her, when she suddenly gasped and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Your belt-buckle is very cold." He looked down and saw his belt-buckle had slid its way under her skirt.

"Oh, uh sorry." He chuckled nervously as he tried to lift his weight off her, thinking his belt-buckle would follow, it was caught on something. He soon realized his hands were going to have to go under her skirt to get it out. He looked up at her with question as his face was suddenly flushed with red.

"It's fine, just please stop that thing from freezing me." They both laughed when she said this. So he went back to his task at hand, sliding his hand up her skirt, he soon felt his buckle was caught on the top of her panties. He knew he couldn't just pull away and risk the fact that his buckle might accidentally pull them down. So he had to lift the hem of her panties, then slide the buckle out before pulling back and sliding her skirt back down for her. As he slid her skirt down he glanced at her panties, he couldn't help it, it was a thong, a rainbow thong-with thin pink and blue straps wrapping around her just below her hips.

"Thanks." There was that smile he loved again, not the seductive one the genuine one.

"Your welcome." He whispered as he leaned down for another kiss. Their lips were just centimeters apart as he leaned a little closer.

"Were going to be late." As she blurted out these words he lifted up looking into her eyes; he saw a slight glint of what looked like fear.

"Yea, your right. We should probably go."

"Yea, we probably should." It's not that she didn't want to kiss him, she did badly. She just didn't trust herself, she felt something great with drake and she didn't want to risk it by doing too much with him too soon. So as she walked into school he walked beside her and they both smiled at each other. She was shocked, she was sure that he'd be upset but he wasn't, at least she thought not…she hoped he wasn't.

_Was he?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:** so what do you think, please review!! Don't worry the story's not done yet chapter 5 will be up soon!!


	5. Lilly knew

**Disclaimer:** yea, yea i own nothing from drake and josh..wah, wah-wah,wah wah (teacher from charlie brown cartoon) lol-too much coffee tonight...i also made a reference to the dukes of hazard, and Gilmore girls, and charlie brown (as you see) in here and i don't own any part of them either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5- Lilly knew.**

After sitting in the office for what seemed like forever getting her schedule, locker number, map etc. finally she made her way down the empty hallways to where her locker was. Already being new, and having a pass, and if needed to a perfectly believable excuse about how she got lost in the school that she just was not used to yet, she made no rush to get to her first class. The song from that morning after her shower still ringing in her ears as she walked down the halls. She couldn't fight it anymore she began to dance and sing softly as she did. 

"I love rock-n-roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby. I love rock-n roll, so come on take your time and dance with me." 

She had no idea Drake was about 15 feet behind her watching, loving the sound of her heavenly voice as she sang, and the way her hips moved to the song she knew all to well. A grin slowly started to sweep across his face, he wanted so badly to kiss her again, but after the slight awkwardness he felt about the tiny wave of fear he swears up and down he saw in her eyes when they were in the parking lot, he decided against it. So he turned and went to class. 

She found her locker made sure it worked, there was really no other purpose in going to her locker now-she hadn't had any textbooks assigned to her yet. Plus if there was anymore time she could twaddle away before finally going to class, she was going to do it.

Finally she walked to her first class- Science with Mr.Thrash. Standing outside she tried to peak in the window that was on the door to see what lies ahead of her, but she couldn't see anything except an empty teachers desk. So she turned the knob and walked in...it turned out that the door was somewhere between the front of the class and the blackboard and the teacher, so un-knowingly she had just became the center of attention for that class- _oh, goody._

"yes?"

"oh..um.. I'm new." she replied answering the teachers question, as she outstretched her arm holding a pass in it. He took it, and read it.

"class, we have a new student her name is...Lilly Winchester. Lilly would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"no, not really." she smirked at him as she said this, and the smirk turned into a full on smile when she saw that the look on his face had become annoyed.

"well, humor us."

"you know, I'm not too good at humoring people." then she lowered her voice to a loud whisper as she said..."I tend to disappoint." she smirked again, at this point she just wanted to find out how long it would take him to blow smoke out of his ears. 

"fine sit." as he said this he pointed to a seat in the second row. After letting out an annoyed groan she spotted an empty seat in the back row corner, she decided she wasn't through annoying the teacher yet.

"you know I seem to have spot a seemingly similar, unoccupied seat in the corner over there." she said matter-of-factly to the teacher as she pointed.

"yes, well I want you to sit there" pointing back at the second row seat.

"and I bet you would like to get back to teaching your class, huh?"

"what does that mean?"

"oh, just that you've spent the last...(she paused while looking at the clock) 10 minutes arguing with me about a few things already, and I doubt you want to spent _another_ ten arguing about my seat." she had a big smile on her face knowing that she'd won.

"or, I could sent you to the office." he had the slightest smirk on his face when he said this, thinking he had her trapped, but his slight smirk quickly faded when without missing a beat she came out with.

"even better." she actually said this with pure delight.

"fine take the corner seat." ha. she had won. she took her seat she had so rightfully earned. dropped her book-bag down next to her and took out her notebook and started to doodle. She was deep in daydream-land when she was suddenly shook out of it by the kid in front of her as he turned around.

"hey!" he didn't shout when he said this, she was just so deep in thought she was surprised.

"Dear god almighty Mr. Mirkle!" She jumped as she said this, then quickly relaxed as her eyes locked onto a pair of chocolate-colored ones, peeking out from auburn colored locks. After they were both so caught up in each others eyes...he finally spoke, breaking the silence.

" So are you following me?" 

"No."

"Sure your not." There was that smirk again, the one that made her unable to sit still.

"Hey, I can't help the stupid classes they stick me in...but i am thankful they put me with someone that can keep me from falling asleep." As she said the last part she gave him that seductive smile, that she knew drove him to the ends of his sanity. 

He hissed as he felt his pants tighten, then smiled at her.

"Your not tired now are you?"

"No, why?" They both were shook out of their coy conversation when the bell rang. As they both stood up she threw her book-bag over her shoulder, then she felt him grab her wrist and start leading her quickly out of the classroom. Once in the hallway she kept up speed and ran next to him, rather than being dragged behind him. Giant smiles were on both of their faces, that they were sure was going to remain there until the end of time.

"Where are we going!" she still couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Give me your keys!" she fumbled in her pocket for a second before she found them.

"Catch!" she tossed him the keys, they ran into the parking lot. Drake ran straight to Lilly's car. Slid across the hood then threw his bag in the back, and hopped over the drivers side door. 

"What are we doin' BO duke?" she couldn't help but laugh as she said this.

"Do you trust me?" he had somewhat of a playful voice as he said this. but never-the-less she looked deep into his eyes as she pondered the thought. _do i trust him?_ granted she hasn't known him long, but she felt the craziest, spur of the moment, completely blissful feeling when she was with him. So far he hasn't given her reason not to trust him. 

He could tell she was thinking about how to answer, he leaned over and grasped her hand very gently, even lovingly, there was some passion in his touch also.

"Lilly, do you trust me?" This time his voice was cautious, he had more of a seriousness to it, and in that moment she knew. As he held her hand and gazed into her eyes, while saying those words, in that tone of voice...she knew that she did trust him, completely.

"Yes. Yes I trust you, drake." He smiled hearing her say this, she watched him as he climbed over the seat coming toward her, then finally leaping over the passenger-side door, with such ease. Until he was face to face with her, he had one hand on each of her cheeks, she had one hand on each of his elbows, smile still not fading from his face. He tilted his head down slightly toward her lips as he gently kissed them. She returned his kiss and there was more feeling in that kiss than there was in any of the others the had had in the past. He pulled back from the kiss, their foreheads touching. He was still holding her face and still smiling, and she smiled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lilly was sitting in the passenger-seat while Drake drove. It was the perfect day to skip school-the sun was shining beautifully, the skies were blue, and there was just enough clouds, and the breeze kept it from being too hot. She slid her hand down by Drake's, he smiled at her as his fingers interlocked with hers. She blushed slightly before smiling back. It wasn't long until they pulled up to a pizza shop.

"You skipped school...to get pizza?" Lilly was a little bit shocked, she thought he had a more elaborate plan that pizza.

"No, I skipped school to get pizza with_ you_." Lilly's heart melted as he said this, but she still hoped that pizza wasn't the only reason they skipped school. 

Then Drake leaned toward Lilly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, she smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled his body closer to hers. She just wanted him close to her-as close as he could possibly get, so she lifted her right knee over him so now she was straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on the small of her back. This time she was the one begging for entrance to his mouth-he granted it of course, their tongues battled for dominance as their bodies got more heated. She pulled herself closer to him causing her hips to grind into his before her full chest pressed up against his muscular one. That was all it took for Drake, he felt his cock get hard. Lilly felt it too, he could tell she did because she gasped as it touched her thigh. He leaned her back against the steering wheel and started to bite and suck on her neck, feeling him do this made her moan uncontrollably. He bit and sucked his way down her collar-bone. His bite trail had reached the top of her cleavage, making her squirm. When she squirmed her back must have hit a different spot on the steering wheel, because the horn honked and scared them both out of their passionate haze. 

She sat up straight, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to get her rapid heartbeat under control, they looked at each other and both chuckled slightly.

"Are you ok?" Drake saw how heavy she was breathing so he figured he should ask.

"Yea, I just got the fuck scared outta me but I'm fine." She tried to laugh slightly at the whole situation even though it was a little embarrassing.

"Literally." Watching Drake say this as he stepped out of the car with that big grin on his face, she huffed as she smiled.

"Ok, I hate to burst you bubble kangaroo boy, but I wasn't gonna fuck you." She followed him toward the pizza shop, when she saw him turn around and start walking backwards-no doubt so he could continue this conversation.

"mhmm, sure." Now it had become a funny little bit that they kept going. Lilly knew that, so when Drake said this she scoffed with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't." She walked past him and flipped her hair as she turned her back to him, trying hard not to look back at the reaction on his face.

"Oh, I make you so hot you can barely keep your hands off me." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, as he whispered this into her ear. The playfulness Drake had in his voice was now replaced with such wanting, lust, and sensuality as he said this. Then he growled into her neck as he nibbled at her pulse point, making a pleasurable moan she could not hold back any longer escape her lips.

"You think so?" She tried her hardest to keep her voice steady as she said this but it faltered, and Drake could tell.

"I know so, that's why your heart's beating faster." He slid his left hand up from her waist and placed it over her left breast as he pushed it toward her body and at the same time pushing it up.

"See your heart's racing." She could feel her whole body starting to melt, her thoughts were turning to mush, all that came out of her mouth were faint moans,she wanted him so bad, but she wanted to make sure that this was real first. She knew how guys were, her virginity was taken as a conquest-she was not going to let something like that happen again. She couldn't tell if Drake really liked her, or if it was just a game to him. _Who can nail the new girl. _And she was not a game. She had to stop this-stop it until she could figure it out, figure _him_ out.

"Wait!" She wriggled out of his grasp, she knew when she turned around that she was going to be facing a pair of hurt, angry, or confused eyes, or all of the above. She was wrong he had a pleased grin on his face and eyes to match. She sighed deeply at this, a great weight was lifted from her chest to know he wasn't hurt.

"What are you so pleased about?"

"Just the fact that I was right, I do make you hot." He smirked at her.

"Oh god, like I don't make you hot." Drake smiled at her when she said this to him.

"I never said you don't make me hot." He grinned proudly as he opened the door to the pizza shop and they both walked in. 10 minutes later they walked out with a pizza box and some drinks. They put the food in the back seat, drake started the car and they sped off down the road. After a few minutes she figured out where they were going. She melted inside, because she was thinking of the same place.

"You read my mind." 

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping we were coming here." He smiled at her then lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

They turned the corner and they were there, the big tree he took her to yesterday. Drake parked the car and they walked up the hill and sat under the tree. After eating, and laughing, and the food fight that Drake swears Lilly started. She decided it was time for them to talk, and for her to say what she needed him to understand. He saw she was distracted.

"What's on your mind?"

"Are you mad at me?" She figured the best way to start was to just dive in.

"What make you say that?"

"Well, the parking lot this morning at school, and at the pizza place-I just don't think-I- oh, I don't know what I think."

"I know what you mean, it's fine don't worry about it."

"No, you don't understand.." She sighed and knew it was time for him to know. "My virginity was taken for a conquest." She couldn't even look into his face when she said this, she was so ashamed-not because this had happened to her, but because she was stupid enough to let the person that did it-get that close to her in the first place.

"Oh, Lilly I'm sorry...I didn't know-I shouldn't have-" She stopped him before he said anymore.

"It's ok, everything you did I wanted you to, I just- I want to be sure before anymore happens you know? I mean I've only known you a day and-god I can't believe I've only known you a day-it feels so much longer than that but-" she was rambling, Drake just chuckled slightly then leaned forward and kissed her.

"I had to stop you from rambling somehow." That made her laugh, he knew it would.

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." She leaned over and kissed him, she couldn't believe how perfect this felt. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back. She suddenly felt different, she couldn't for the life of her explain the feeling. But it was good, and it was something she never felt before. When they pulled back from the kiss, and she looked into his eyes-she knew what it was...love, she loved him. Even though she had no idea what love was and had never felt it before in her life. At thet moment everything changed for her. At that moment she knew. She knew she couldn't tell him first, not now-not this soon. She knew she could possibly be holding her feelings in forever before knowing he felt the same way. She knew she was going to feel different aroud him from now on. But she also knew that she didn't want to be without him-not for a second. And that thought made her heart warm as she smiled.

She knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: let me know what you think chapter 6 will be up soon.�

�


	6. At Drake's House part 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own the character Lilly and my own imagination. And I used one of Drake's real tattoos in this story rather that make one up. so credit to his tattoo artist not me. lol

**A/N:**** I am sorry to my few loyal readers that this chapter took so long. I had about 5 different directions I wanted this chapter to go in, and I had to try to combine all them. Then I had writers block for about a day and a half-sorry but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.-Let me know if it does.**

-- **Chapter 6- At Drake's House (part 1)**

"What is it?" Drake couldn't place the look on Lilly's face, it was like she was seeing something for the first time.

"I-I just-" she let out a quiet chuckle, there was no way she was going to come out with something like _oh nothing I just realized I love you._ Finally she just covered it.

"Nothing"

"Ok, I don't believe you. But ok, what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know, anything I guess."

"Going back to school doesn't happen to fall under that 'anything' category does it?"

"Oh yea, (sarcastically) please take me back to school, Drake. Please, please." They both started to laugh. When Drake got an idea- both his parents were at work, Josh and Megan were at school. They could hang out at Drake's and play video games, or watch movies or whatever.

"Hey, you wanna go back to my house?"

Lilly felt her heartbeat in her ears, and a sudden chill go up her spine, but then his eyes caught hers.

"Yea, sure."

"Let's go then." Drake held out his hand to her and they walked to the car.

"Hey, let me drive this time." Drake had been driving around all day and she loved breaking every speed limit she came across. But Drake saw this as a way to enter another one of their coy games.

"Why should I?" Drake now taking the keys out of his pocket and dangling them between their bodies.

"Because I want to." She said pitifully as she tried to snatch the keys away from Drake's grasp, but he was too quick for her. He lifted the keys over his head as she kept jumping for them, he leaned back over the hood of the car trying to put more distance between her hand and the keys. While also trying to put less distance between his lips and hers. She had to practically lay on top of him to reach the keys, then she caught his eyes, and she couldn't look away. They were more captivating now then they were the last time she looked into them. They both just gazed into each others eyes, before either of them realized it they slowly started to move toward each other. They crashed lips ever so gently, and wrapped their arms around each other, Lilly slid her hands up the back of Drake's shirt feeling his muscles in his back as he held her tight in his arms. She scratched her nails lightly against his back, Drake moaned into the kiss before parting her lips with his tongue plummeting it into her mouth with a satisfied moan coming from Lilly. She slid her hands up his arms until she got to his wrists, then she pinned them above his head. Still connected by the lips she slid her hands into his, grabbing the keys with her left hand. She jumped off of him suddenly.

"Ha!, got 'em!" She held her prize out in front of his face. As she watched his expression - he was baffled in disbelief.

"All that just for the keys?" He chuckled lightly. "You gotta be kiddin' me." She walked toward him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her elbows with her hands as she kissed him. Then she began to softly speak between kisses.

"No...not...completely." This caught Drake's interest. He wanted to talk but he wasn't gonna stop kissing her so he just waited to see if she'd offer up more information...she did.

"Most..was...payback...for..the parking lot...earlier." She was referring to the pizza shop parking lot when Drake felt her up and made it seem like he did it just to prove a point, (even though she knew that wasn't why.)

Drake let out a light chuckle knowing what "payback" she means.

"Funny..so do you want to come over or what."

"Sure, let's go."

They both got in the car and Lilly drove to Drake's house. After they got there they both got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk.

"So is anyone here?"

"Nope, my mom and Walter are at work and Josh and Megan are at school." He replied as he unlocked the door and opened it stepping inside.

"You act like I have a clue who you're talking about."

"Well, my mom is ...my mom, Megan's my little sister- or the spawn of Satan...whichever you prefer, Josh is my step-brother, and Walter is his father...my step-father."

She looked around the spacious living room, as Drake went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Lilly- you hungry?"

"you can't be serious." She said shocked as she pushed through the kitchen door. "We just had pizza."

"So?"

"Ok, fine." She peered over his shoulder into the fridge.

"ooh, get the strawberries and can of whip cream." He just looked at her, like he looks at anyone who wants to eat healthy food.

"What, it's my favorite dessert."

"Ok." He started getting the food out of the fridge.

"So...where's you room?" Although she had seen some of his room through the windows it wasn't very much and she was curious.

"Across the yard from yours." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh, very funny." She just tried to laugh off the slight embarrassment she felt.

"Come on." He walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, around the corner of the hallway and started to climb the stairs. Lilly followed of course. He came through the doorway to his room that he shared with his brother with Lilly behind him.

"This is it." He said as he put the food on the coffee table. Her eyes slowly scanned the room until they fell on the most amazing thing she'd ever seen next to Drake Parkers captivating eyes. She began to run across the room to the left of the mini-fridge he had, and dropped to her knees slowly. Drake saw where she was going and his face filled with a wide pleased-with-himself smile, he had to admit he was a little turned-on at the fact that she appreciated the same things that he did.

"I can't believe you have a Les Paul Classic!" She ran her fingers over the frets and the neck like she was touching something that could shatter in her hands in an instant if she touched it wrong.

"I have two actually, this one and a wine colored one."

"That's my favorite guitar, I've wanted one ever since I could play."

"You can play it if you want."

"Really?"

"Yea, sure. Go crazy." She slowly picked up the guitar, sat on the couch, grabbed a pick off the coffee table in front of her while Drake turned on the amp. She took a deep breath as she placed her fingers on the strings and pressed down on the correct ones and gently strummed. She must've played for about thirty-minutes, Drake just loving every beautiful sound that she created. Until his cell rang and she stopped.

"Hey, man"

"Drake where are you?"

"Home."

"Dude, you can't keep skippin school like this."

"Trust me I had a reason this time."

"Oh yea, what?" Drake just stared at Lilly in awe at how beautiful she was just sitting on the couch watching TV. She didn't even have to try, he just found her beautiful all the time.

"Drake!!" The yelling voice from the phone pulled him out of his mesmerization.

"What, huh?"

"Why did you cut school this time?" Drake didn't want to talk anymore he just wanted to be by Lilly, he wasn't sure why but he just had this undeniable, uncontrollable urge just to be close to her.

"Talk to you later, Josh." He mumbled into the phone before closing it and putting it in his pocket.

**A/N:****So that's part one of Chapter 6. part 2 is already written im just going to wait a couple days before posting it-see how bad people want to read it. lol**


	7. At Drake's House part 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own the character Lilly and my own imagination. And I used one of Drake's real tattoos in this story rather that make one up. so credit to his tattoo artist not me. lol

**A/N:**** I am sorry to my few loyal readers that this chapter took so long. I had about 5 different directions I wanted this chapter to go in, and I had to try to combine all them. Then I had writers block for about a day and a half-sorry but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.-Let me know if it does.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Samara poche! I waited until today to put part 2 up for you. And thank you so much for the review I cried when I read it, it's an incredible feeling to know I have a fan-thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- At Drake's House (part 2)**

Drake walked toward the couch and put his right arm on the back of it behind Lilly and leaped his legs and body over the back. Plopping next to Lilly making her jump from the sudden movement.

"I didn't scare you did I"

"No, just surprised me that's all." She was Looking at Drake when she saw movement behind his head in the distance...in her room.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" She got off the couch and made her way hastily to Drake's window. Drake followed her.

"What is it?" Looking in the same direction she was, then he saw who looked like it could be her father in her room.

"My fuckin' dad's snoopin' in shit."

"Didn't you just move here, what's there to snoop in?"

"That's the only thing stoppin' me from goin' over there and flippin' the fuck out. I know he won't find anything."

Lilly let out a groan of annoyance and turned around when she ran into Drake...the annoyance she felt was suddenly gone. She was beginning to breathe heavily. She was going to wiggle past him and walk back to the couch and save herself from some embarrassing thing she might do. _Every time he get's me hot I do something stupid._ But then she noticed...he was breathing heavy too. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Is that the only reason?" Drake's voice was soft, calming, almost a whisper, but at the same time deep and sensual. She gave a small shutter as she felt her eyes roll back slightly.

"No." Lilly reached up for Drake's lips like they were water and she was dying of thirst, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his own arms around the small of her back, then walked her backwards to the couch. She sat down on the arm as he bent his back to keep their lips connected. He was ready to stop before she stopped him, it took all he had to pull away.

He looked in her eyes while he tried to catch his breath to speak. She knew what he was going to ask, she could tell by the look in his eyes. Lilly smiled at him and chuckled slightly before wrapping her arms under his, gripping his shoulders, looking deep into those captivating eyes that she loved as much as she loved him.

"It's ok." Her voice was almost a whisper but enough for Drake to hear.

She leaned back slowly pulling him with her. He kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth, as she slid hers back Drake began rubbing her hips. Their lips parted for Drake to start licking her neck causing her to moan slightly, then he bit her gently but enough to make her crazy. Make her crazy it did. Lilly moaned and squeezed his shoulders. Drake's cock twitched in his pants as he let out a groan. He couldn't take it anymore, he slid his hands along her sides going under her shirt, pulling it off her beautiful body revealing a blue bra with green polka-dots. He stopped at her wrists not finishing to remove her shirt. Instead he used it to pin her arms above her head.

"Hmm." Lilly managed to moan out past biting her lip.

"Like that do ya?" He replied with that smirk on his face like he was proud of himself.

"I might, do you like this?" She arched her back to grind her hips into Drake's.

"Oh, god yes." His mouth went straight for her chest, kissing and sucking down into her cleavage, She tasted like peaches and cream and Drake couldn't get enough. He pulled Lilly's shirt off the rest of the way and grabbed her hands standing up, pulling her up with him. Their chests collided as they wrapped their arms around each other, while Drake ledher to the ladder that led up to his loft. He pushed her back against it gently, and she squealed.

"What?"

"It's cold, what do you mean 'what'?" They both let out a chuckle before Drake slid his hands up her back playing with the clasp of her bra before lifting her onto the first step of the ladder.

"I'll warm you up." Lilly smiled seductively at him making his cock jerk even harder this time. Then she kissed him and slid her tongue in his mouth while he lifted her up the second step. Following behind her making sure not to break their lips apart. He lifted her up the last step, then onto the platform of his loft.

Lilly managed to push her self to her feet pulling Drake up with her. They both staggered around a little before finding the bed. He laid her down as he stood at the foot of the bed. Making sure she could see him he reached behind him grabbing at the collar of his shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. He flashed Lilly a _proud-of-himself/seductive/sexy _smile once he caught her _oh my fucking god he's so sexy _look.

He fell to the bed catching his weight with his arms on each side of her (making sure he didn't land on her and hurt her) and started nibbling on her neck making her moan as she ran her hands up his back to his shoulders. He bent his elbows so he could suck on her collar-bone at a better angle, and that's when she saw it... he had a tattoo on his shoulder, it was of John Lennon's glasses. She loved a tattoo or two on a man, she never liked them with too many but just a few were such a turn-on for her.( Not that she wasn't turned on already.) Drake heard her moan when she saw it.

"What?" He was giggling slightly because it was just impossible for him to hide his excitement at this point.

"You have a tattoo." Just by the tone of her voice when she spoke Drake could tell his tattoo had hit her in a weak spot, he smiled an evil smile and bent down to her ear as he began to speak softly, and very sexy.

"Sounds like It kind-of turns you on." She couldn't really even speak at this point she just felt like a puddle in his arms. Finally beneath biting her lip she managed to get out a little...

"mhmm" Once again Drake was pleased with his ability to make Lilly crazy. He leaned down and kissed her neck right by her ear before moving back up.

"So, do you have any tattoo's?" Lilly smiled as she saw an opportunity to turn the tables and make him hot.

"You'll have to look." That was all she needed to say, Drake smiled and started kissing his way down her neck moving to her collar-bone then down her cleavage to her stomach until he finally reached the top of her frayed jean skirt. Slowly un-buckling her belt and working her button and zipper as she kicked off her shoes and socks, while he began to slide her skirt down. He didn't have to slide it far before he saw it, and it turned him on just as much as his did to her...next to her right hipbone was the guitarist from Led-Zeppelin, Jimmy Page's ZOSO symbol.

"That's the sexiest tattoo I've ever seen." He was completely fascinated, Drake knew she liked the same kind of music he did, but now he knew it was more that just music to her. Just like it was for him, the same way she was more to him than any other girl.

He pulled her skirt the rest of the way off, then his mind sparked an idea. Drake leaned up and gave Lilly a quick peck on the lips then turned to jump down to the floor.

"What are you doing?" When she saw him reach for the can she knew.."Oh, god." They both laughed a little.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun." Drake said as he started to climb back up to her.

"I never said It wouldn't be." Lilly smiled at him, then squealed as he sprayed the cool whip cream on her stomach. When Drake started to lick it off Lilly began to moan. Her moans always turned him on, when he felt his cock twitch again he decided he had to do something about it. Drake slid his hands up behind her unclasping her bra and pulling it off, throwing it to the floor as he bent down almost instantly to take one of Lilly's hard, peaked nipples into his waiting mouth.

"Oh god, Drake...ah"

The sound of his name falling from Lilly's beautiful lips was all he could take, he bit her nipple as he slid his hand down to her panties. Drake began to rub her over the soft fabric then he realized how wet she already was. He smirked and moved his face back to hers to kiss her before moving to her ear

"God, your so wet for me baby."

"yea, and your just as hard for me as I am wet for you." Lilly whispered as she slid her hand down the front of his jeans listening to the groan he let out when he felt her touch.

He loved how she could turn the tables on him like that, without the least bit of a warning. To Lilly's amazement her plan backfired, touching his throbbing erection-even if it was through his jeans, was just making her want him more. She acted out of her sudden lack of self-control all she knew was she wanted him and she wanted him _now!_ Jumping to her knees she un-buckled, un-buttoned, un-zipped, and slid Drake's jeans off all in a matter of seconds. She turned Drake and pushed him on the bed so now that she was on top of him. Lilly started to bite his chest, the lower her bite trail got the more Drake couldn't sit still. He wanted her so bad. He used his body leverage to get himself on top of her again. His fingers hooked the straps of her rainbow thong she was wearing, as he slowly began to pull them down her slender legs he remembered catching a glimpse of those very same panties in the parking lot this morning. Finally having undressed Lilly completely, he shed his last piece of clothing. When Lilly caught sight of him, _all of him_ she had to stop herself from letting a 'Wow!' escape her lips. It was difficult but she held back.

Drake slid into the sheets on top of her, both gazing into each others eyes. Not moving, not speaking. Finally Drake broke the silence.

"Lilly, I-I want you to know...you mean more to me than you think you do.'' Lilly didn't know what to think or say she just...

"Drake, I lo-"

"Hey brotha, im home!" Josh shouted very oblivious to the situation he had just walked in on, it didn't take him long-two seconds maybe until he saw.

"Oh man, I-I'll just-" Was all Josh managed to get out before fleeing the room. When he left Drake felt horrible, his brother had never walked in on him about to have sex before, and he looked so rattled.

"Lilly just give me a sec, I promise I'll be right back." After grabbing his boxers and putting them on Drake ran out of his bedroom shutting the door behind him. Josh was in the hall waiting for him.

"Dude, I'm so sorry I can't even imagine how you must feel."

"I feel like a jackass, because I'm the brother of a pathetic asshole who skips school to screw some slut!"

"Du-" Drake tried to speak but Josh cut him off.

"Do you have any idea how close you are to repeating senior year?!"

"Josh sto-" Josh cut Drake off once again.

"Do you have any idea-"

"Josh stop, just stop, alright, fucking stop! She's not a slut and I didn't even plan to sleep with her, I haven't yet thanks to you!"

Drake took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Look man, I really like this girl...I think love her, and I've banged chicks before you know that. But... she's the first that's ever meant something more. Your my brother man and I'll love you forever, but now that you know how I feel can you just... get outta the house for a few hours. We'll talk later?''

"Yea dude, sure." Josh had a smile on his face like he was happy for his brother, and he was. Just when Josh turned to leave he turned back to let Drake know something. "Hey man, if this is the real thing, you and this girl-"

"Lilly, her names Lilly." Drake sighed like a lovesick puppy when he said her name.

"Right Lilly, well I hope it works out."

"Thanks man, I'll see you later."

"Cya."

Drake never realized it but, he needs a thicker door if he doesn't want girls who are in his bed to hear his hallway conversations with his brother...especially when he says he thinks he might love the girl who can hear every word of this conversation.

Drake opened the door to find Lilly still in his bed, covered in a light layer of sheets, rolled on her side so she could face him.

"Hey, sorry about that."

"It's ok." Drake came up on the side of his bed and crawled in with Lilly. Laying next to her, looking into her beautiful eyes as he kissed her.

"Oh, weren't you saying something before, when my brother just--yea." Drake tried to laugh off the embarrassment he felt. She knew what he was talking about, she looked straight into his beautiful eyes...

"I love you, Drake."

Now it was Drake's turn to feel that shot to the chest and unexplainable feeling Lilly felt when she realized she loved him...he loved her too. He opened his mouth to tell Lilly the samething back...something he's _never_ said to any girl who he wasn't related to.

But she kissed him before he had the chance, pulling Drake on top of her, she slid his boxers off as he grabbed a condom off the nightstand. He placed himself at her entrance and paused.

"Are you sure?" Drake looked in her eyes with question as he asked her. But she was positive. Lilly wanted this with Drake because of the overwhelming feelings she had for him.

She reached up and caught the back of his neck pulling him to her as she kissed him, unable to hide the smile on her face. She parted from the kiss for a split second, just long enough to whisper into Drake's ear.

"Yes Drake, I'm sure."

Drake leaned back down to kiss her as he slowly slid himself inside, hearing her muffled moans he swallowed down, feeling how tight and wet she was.

"God, your so tight baby." He saw the expression on her face was more pain that pleasure.

"Are you ok?"

"unh...yea, I'm fine...don't stop."

"I won't." Drake bent down to kiss Lilly passionately just to let her know that he would never hurt her, she _was _ok. Drake pushed faster when the pained look on her face turned to complete and total amazement.

"Oh, Drake, ah" She dug her nails into the back of his shoulders slightly, when she felt his calloused fingers grip her hips tight as she moaned. Lilly rolled her hips matching Drake's thrust for thrust.

"Harder Drake, Oh-Jesus-Christ-fuck-me-harder." Drake pulled out, only leaving the head inside her.

"You like it like that, don't you, baby...hard and rough." As he said 'rough' he slammed into her hard enough to make a yelp escape her lips, before he removed all but the mushroom tip just like before. But this time he just paused.

"Drake...don't st- oh, god!..Drake."

"What's wrong?" Drake said teasingly. He knew damn well what was wrong-Lilly needed him to fuck her, and she needed him to fuck her _now!_

"Tell me...Tell me what you want, baby."

"Fuck me Drake, oh god, please fuck me." That was all she needed to say. He thrust into her making her moan again. Lilly felt like the room was spinning as Drake was making her feel _so incredible._

Drake could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he was close.

"Gettin' close, baby?"

"Almost." Lilly felt like her head was a thousand pounds while the rest of her body was weightless, she just wanted more. Drake's stomach started to tighten, he wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer.

"You gotta cum for me baby, I can't hold on much longer." Lilly didn't know how much longer she could hold on either, she could feel her whole body tense.

"Oh Drake, so close!" He trust up into her harder than ever before, again, again and again. Drake felt himself tighten. She felt her toes curl under.

"Oh God Drake, I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me baby, come on!" Lilly dug her nails into Drake's back as she felt everything shatter around her while she screamed his name as her release came hard. Drake hissed slightly at the pain in his back but welcomed it, hearing her scream his name as she came pulled his own release from his body. With a low groan and a 'Jesus Lilly' he collapsed on top of her, but he never took his eyes off hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think. MORE CHAPTERS AHEAD!!


	8. An old friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the character Lilly, and my imagination.

A/N:This chapter is a little short and for that im sorry, i had some difficulty.

* * *

Drake loves watching Lilly sleep in his arms. He's been awake for about 10 minutes now, his original plan was to wake Lilly up before his parents called him down for dinner. But the way her brown curls fall over his arm while her head rests on his shoulder...he just couldn't, she was too pretty to disturb.

Lilly started to stir in her sleep as her eyelids fluttered open slowly. She let out a quiet moan/groan as she adjusted her eyes around the room trying to figure out where she was. Then she caught those gorgeous eyes and the entire days events came rushing back to her, and she couldn't help but smile as she relished in the memory.

With a smile Drake finally spoke. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." His voice was so soft and gentle, just the kind of voice you want to wake up to. Lilly decided she could wake up to his voice everyday for the rest of her life. Drake leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, i don't know...10-15 minutes maybe."

"You coulda woke me up you know."

"You look so sweet when you sleep, I couldn't"

Lilly just smiled and kissed him slowly. She was starting to lose herself in the kiss like she always does with Drake when a thought suddenly emerged in her brain.

"Oh my god, what time is it?!"

"Shh, it's 6:30."

"Oh god, I've gotta get home."

Lilly slid down by the foot of the bed and grabbed her panties and skirt and pulled them on. Buttoning, and zipping her skirt, then securing her belt. Lilly put on her shoes and socks when she soon realized she was still braless and topless, and the only clothes remaining at her feet were Drake's. She turned and crawled her way up Drake's body until they were face to face.

"Where's the rest of my clothes, Drake?" She said in that playful sultry voice.

"I don't know...I think I like you better this way." He said with a smirk as he smacked her ass. A cute giggle emerging from Lilly as he did.

"Their over there, babe." He pointed towards the couch area with his right arm.

Lilly jumped from the loft and found her bra and t-shirt. After dressing herself completly she looked up at Drake, who had finally managed to put some boxers on. Lilly just looked at him while he looked at her. Until finally with a tear almost emerging from her eyes she formed the words,

"I don't wanna go." Drake smiled then replied.

"I don't want you to."

She walked toward the loft as Drake climbed down, they met somewhere in between in a powerful liplock that made Lilly's knees grow weak. Lucky for her Drake was there to steady her.

"That can't make me stay you know."

"I know, but a guy can hope right?''

She smiled as they both walked to his window. Lilly gave Drake one last kiss before slipping her legs out the window.

"Your not gonna hurt yourself are you?" She smiled at his concern for her.

"No, I'll be fine." She turned to stand up when Drake stopped her and kissed her again.

"Sorry, just can't stop you know?"

"Yea, I do." She replied with a smile before standing on his windowsil, steading herself before leaping forward grabbing the treebranch that was between their houses. The treebranch was at a far enough distance to the side that it didn't block their view into each others rooms, but close enough to aid in important sneaking. Lilly climbed down the tree, although she could probably make a flying leap for her window, it was closed. And it was a pretty far distance. plus, she didn't feel like making a trip to the emergency room to get her head surgically removed from her ass tonight. After touching ground under her feet she looked up at Drake...blew him a kiss, and flashed him a smile, then walked to her front door.

When Lilly got to her room Drake was still looking at her. She walked to her window and told him she would love to sit here and talk to him all night but she was in desperate need of a shower. Drake agreed and went to enjoy a hot shower himself.

Lilly loved the hot steam working it's way around her body, it was just what she needed. After she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom. She entered her room to a ringing phone, after finding her cell phone in her skirt pocket on the floor she took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lil."

"Yea, who's this?"

"Wow, I can't believe you don't member my voice, you brat. It's Jeremy."

"Oh my god! I haven't talked to you in like a year."

"Yea, well anyway dennis tells me that you moved out here to san diego not too long ago."

"Yea, couple days ago in fact. So you still talk to my brother?"

"Yea, he calls, writes mostly though."

"Yea, same here. It's kinda hard to call people when your tryin' to cover your ass I guess."

"When was the last time he came home?"

"About two years ago. Right after he finished training, then he got shipped off to Iraq and I haven't seen him since. He's supposed to be coming home for about a month soon though."

"Well, anyway the reason im calling. You like The Beatles right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, there's this band that does Beatles cover songs, and they're good, and I've got tickets. But im having a party that night so...you want 'em?"

"Hell yea!"

"Alright lil, come by my house tomorrow and pick 'em up."

"Thanks, Jer-Bear."

After Jeremy gave Lilly his address she hung up the phone and flopped on her bed for much needed sleep. That night she dreamed about the concert and who she was going to take with her.

* * *

A/N: More chapters on the way. big twist coming!!


	9. Party plans, Concert tickets, and car

**Disclaimer:** Yea, yea, I own nothing other than the character Lilly and my own imagination.

**A/N:**I'm goin through some personal stuff right now my grandfather who has been in florida for 2 years was diagnosed with cancer the day before valentines day and he came home this weekend. so i've been spending time with him, my future chapters might take as long as this one did to do. especially with summer comin' and the yardwork i gotta pick up. but i promise i'll keep goin. let me know

* * *

**Chapter 8- party plans,concert tickets, and car rides.**

Lilly and Drake set off to finding Jeremy's apartment after 8 long torturous hours of school. Except for the 15 minutes they skipped out of Mrs. Hafers English class to go make-out in the janitors closet. Lilly had to admit having Drake feel her up as his tongue plundered her mouth made the whole day seem better, besides who needs Mrs.Hafers class anyway.

Unfortunately for Lilly the torturing wasn't over as Drake slid his hand up her right thigh while nibbling at her neck. She tried to keep her voice strong as she spoke but it didn't work.

"Mm, Drake that's really distracting."

"But it feels good don't it." Drake said as he growled into her neck.

"Yes, but tha-that's not the point." Lilly was thanking god that she wore jeans instead of a skirt today, or she would've crashed into god knows what long ago.

"What _is_ the point?" Now Drake's hand was moving tantalizingly close to the crotch of her jeans.

"_Ngh,_ the point-_oh god!-_ the point is..." Drake let out a low chuckle, he loved that he was getting to her.

"Keep you eyes on the road Lilly." Drake said teasingly as he rubbed his hand over the crotch of her jeans.

"Dr-Drake..._ngh_...oh god...1421,this is it we're here!" Lilly couldn't've been more relieved that they arrived at Jeremy's place when they did.

They went up to apartment 2B and knocked on the door a few times before a familiar face answered.

"Lil!" Jeremy shouted with arms spread wide.

"Jer-Bear!" Lilly shouted back as she leapt into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him when she did.

Jeremy growled and spun in a few circles with Lilly wrapped in his arms before noticing Drake.

"Oh, hey, come on in, man." Jeremy said while putting Lilly down so she could introduce them.

"Oh, sorry. Drake this is Jeremy, my other brother I guess you could call him, and Jeremy this is Drake my-"

That's when Lilly noticed she didn't know what to define her and Drake as. It was never definite between them. Wow! now Lilly really had her brain racking._Is he my boyfriend? Technically no because he never did ask me out, or so much as mention me as his girlfriend-so I can't be his girlfriend. Can I? Oh God! What if im just his fuck buddy!_

"Lilly!!" Jeremy shouting her name pulled her out of her crazy swirl of thoughts.

"Huh, what? Yea?"

"You good?" By this time Jeremy was looking at her like he was trying to figure out just when her brain started to leak out her ears.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." But Drake saw the look and knew she wasn't, and he knew why.

"Anyway, like she was saying. I'm Drake-Lilly's boyfriend." Drake said as he reached out to shake Jeremy's hand.

Lilly's head shot up to Drake's at the sound of his words just in time to see Drake wink at her and smile. She had enough time to smile back before Jeremy shook Drake's hand while cocking an eyebrow at Lilly as he spoke.

"How long you been living here?"

"Very funny, so this party of yours must've came up on short notice. What's the occasion?"

"My room-mate's 21st birthday, you guys should stop by after the concert."

"Yea, maybe. We'll see."

Lilly and Drake hung out at Jeremy's for about another 30 minutes until Jeremy had to leave for work. Lilly and Drake turned to leave after saying their goodbyes. Lilly's hand reached out for the knob of the apartment door when Jeremy stopped her.

"Hey-hey hold on. Don't forget these." In his outstretched hand were the two tickets they came for.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I was gonna leave without 'em."

"Yea well, your not now." Jeremy said as he wrapped Lilly in his arms for a goodbye hug.

When Lilly walked outside with Drake she found it very difficult not to scream in excitement, she wasn't sure if it was because of the concert she would be going to with Drake tomorrow night, or because Drake was finally her boyfriend. Lilly was positive of one thing though. She had never been happier.

"I'm drivin'." Drake's voice pulled her out of the happy haze she was in and right into another one.

Lilly smiled as she tossed him the keys and hopped in the passenger side. They'd been driving for about 10 minutes when Lilly remembered the ride to Jeremy's and got an idea.

With a smile on her face Lilly slid next to Drake and wrapped her arms around his torso while leaning her head on his chest.

Drake looked down at his 'girlfriend'_...oh how he loved that word on Lilly._ He slid his right arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer (if that was even possible.) Then kissed the top of her head before he started to speak, his voice once again sounding like a lovesick puppy.

"You like bein' my girlfriend?"_ Alright I got him talking, now I just gotta wait for the right moment._

"Well..." Lilly replied with a smirk.

"Bitch." Drake waited for Lilly to look up at him before sticking out his tongue at her.

"Ok, so do you like bein' my boyfriend?"

"Well, I'm pretty hard to satisfy." Drake replied with a smile. _Here's my chance._

"I'll satisfy you." There was that seductive voice Lilly used to make Drake crazy.

Lilly let her hand trail to the zipper of Drake's jeans and start to pull it downward. Then she slid away from Drake, just to lower her head to where her hand just left.

"L-Lilly, what are you doin'?"

Lilly smiled when she wrapped her hand around Drake's now hard length and heard a satisfied sigh. Lilly looked up to Drake, their eyes held each others stare before she spoke in a teasing voice just as Drake did earlier.

"Keep your eyes on the road Drake."


	10. The word 'perfect'

**Disclaimer:** I only own the character Lilly and that's just because she's me (just changed the name.) oh, and I also own my imagination and that's because it is my mind it decided to fester in.

**A/N:** I'm very sorry this took sooo long. my father had a small heart-attack wednesday and I have to take his place at work for a while, I'm trying to get used to It-it's a little difficult for a seventeen year old to take over a job a grown man was doing for years. lol. You've all been more than patient, and thank you to all my new readers and reviews from everyone-old and new readers, they're greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 9- **The word perfect

After Drake drove them home Lilly realized she had to give her dog a bath, clean the kitchen, and a few other household chores. So she told Drake she'd call him and maybe stop by later. Once she got everything done it was pretty close to 10:00 considering she'd got home at 6:30, Lilly figured she'd got a good bit done.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Drake whatcha up to?"

"Well, I was waitin' for my _girlfriend _to show up, but I think I'm gettin' stood up, I should be wearin' a prom dress."

Lilly laughed, which triggered Drake's laughter.

"I'm sorry. Giving the dog a bath led to cleaning the kitchen, which led to cleaning more of the house, which ultimately leads to no sleep for me. I can still come over if you want."

"Well Josh'll be home soon n he'll want to study or something' then, but yea if you don't mind bein' run outta here but a crazy nerd when he gets home." After speaking Drake tried to chuckle a little to lighten the fact that he basically just told Lilly that his brother would pretty much fling her out the window she most likely came through if he couldn't study when he came home.

"Well do you wanna see me?"

"I always wanna see you, baby." There was Drake's lovesick puppy voice again.

"Then I don't mind your nerdy brother freakin' out on me when he gets home."

"Alright, I'll see you in a lil bit."

"Hey?"

"Yea?"

"Window or door?"

"Door."

"Alright, babe I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, bye baby."

"Bye, Drake."

After Drake hung up he caught himself whispering into the emptiness of his room 'I Love You, Lilly.' He's pretty sure the only reason he said it was because he knew she couldn't hear him.

Josh got off his late shift at midnight and the only thought in his mind was the feel of his bed beneath him. He had to crank the radio up to a deafening volume just to stay awake for the fifteen minute drive home.

He pulled up to a dark house. That didn't surprise him, he was sure everyone was sleeping. He was a little curious though as to why his and Drake's bedroom light wasn't on. He usually had to fight Drake to get him in bed by 2:00, but he pushed that thought out of his mind as he slowly climbed the stairs. His hand rested on the doorknob of his door as he tried to refrain from falling asleep on the door itself. He slowly turned it and all he saw as he entered the room was Lilly's naked breasts staring at him as she sat on Drake's lap on the couch. Lilly saw Josh pretty much the same time he saw her. Drake knew something wasn't right because Lilly squealed and fell to her side making sure she was shielded by the back of the couch while she fumbled for her bra and shirt.

"Dude, don't you knock?" Drake said to Josh as soon as he turned and saw him.

"I don't have to, It's my room too you know. Why do I always have to catch you two having sex anyway,-do you plan this or something." Drake had to try his hardest not to laugh especially when a fully dressed Lilly appeared at his side and Josh blushed.

"No, we don't plan this. And we weren't having sex, I'm sure it was headin' in that direction-don't get me wrong, but we were jus' makin' out when you walked in." Drake replied with smugness.

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower and when I come out I would like to go to sleep." Josh walked to the bedroom door, put his hand on the knob and paused. "And please, no more surprises- at least not tonight."

As soon as Josh shut the door behind him Drake bust out laughing, Lilly just rolled her eyes at him as she scoffed and made her way to his window.

"Hey, where you goin'?"

"Well Josh said he wanted to go to sleep when he got back, which I took as a nice way of saying 'don't be here when I get back.' So I was just gonna go." Lilly motioned to the window as she said the last sentence.

Drake smiled a very wicked smile, then started to close the distance between them. Closer and closer until his lips finally met hers. Lilly let out a small moan of appreciation.

"You're not going anywhere." Drake whispered huskily against Lilly's ear, before taking the sensitive lobe in his teeth. Lilly tried desperately to speak between strangles moans.

"But...Josh said..._ugh-" _Lilly was trembling as she slid her arms under Drake's to grip his shoulders for much needed balance.

"Josh takes a _very_ long shower." Drake lowered his mouth from Lilly's ear to her neck where he ravaged her pulse point, making her fingertips dig into his shoulders as her knees grew weak.

"Oh god Drake, what are you doin' to me?" Lilly didn't know how much longer her knees were going to hold her up. She felt as though she was going to collapse.

"Anything you want me to." Drake whispered in his husky voice, as he drug his bottom lip over her jaw line. That was the straw that broke the camels back. Lilly felt her knees buckle with a moan. At the same time she also felt Drake's hands catch the back of them, bringing her long legs to wrap around his slender hips. Lilly tried as hard as she could to muster up some words with a voice added to it, but all she got out was a whimpering moan. Drake smiled as he licked at her collarbone.

"What to you want me to do to you, baby." Drake grinded into Lilly's hips hard.

"Oh god, anything...just..._gah..._anything."

Drake's face produced an unexplainable smile as his mind traveled back to the blow-job Lilly had given him on the way home. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Let's get these jeans off you, baby." Slowly Drake placed Lilly back on her feet, making sure her knees could hold her own weight he slowly tugged at the belt on her jeans. Time traveled by, second by agonizingly slow second. Lilly could swear it took him three hours to finally get her button and zipper undone. Drake hooked his index fingers in the two front belt loops on each side of her slightly exposed black panties and slowly began to tug. Lilly was being tortured with time.

"Drake, please." Drake ignored her plea and slowly kissed her smooth, slightly exposed thighs.

"Drake, hurry...want you so bad, please." Drake smiled in amusement although he was painfully hard in his own jeans.

"Alright baby." With no more of a warning than that Drake yanked her jeans to her ankles, picking up each foot gently to remove them completely. Then suddenly face-to-face, lips-to-lips, tounge-to-tounge again like they never left in the first place. Lilly tugged at the hem of Drake's shirt until her hands were only caressing heated flesh.

Drake kissed down Lilly's thighs as his fingers slid her panties off. Lilly's mind was spinning with ecstasy, she didn't know when he started to breathe hot and heavy against the crook of her thighs. Or when he began to kiss her soft skin in a place that made her pant heavily. Her right leg was suddenly being lifted over Drake's left shoulder for better access. When his tongue swept inside it took all the strength she had to hold her own weight. It seemed so fast. All the desperate nibbling, and the delicate kisses, and gentle sweeps of his tongue had Lilly reeling over the edge in no time with a breathless 'oh Drake'.

Drake lapped up every drop from Lilly and he realized _every part of her _tasted like peaches and cream.

Drake licked her until she was completely wet again with want.

"Fuck me, Drake." Drake looked up at Lilly and saw a pleading look in her eyes. He matched her look with want, and after that there was nothing to be said. He grabbed Lilly wrapping her legs around him, Lilly reached between her legs for Drake's belt. She had his pants off in no time at all. And there against the wall-because they both knew neither of them could make it any farther, as the whispered moans and breathless pants filled the room they both thought about the word 'perfect'.


	11. Why me

**Disclaimer:** I only own the character Lilly and that's just because she's me (just changed the name.) oh, and I also own my imagination and that's because it is my mind it decided to fester in.

**A/N: **This chapter took forever I know. and im truly sorry. my muse (whatever it might be) decided to evade me at the worst possible time.

--

**Chapter 10-Why me.**

"Stay the night with me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Drake, I can't Josh'll be pissed."

"Screw Josh-I mean not literally, but-...I don't care. I want you to stay with me."

Lilly wanted nothing more than to curl up to Drake and let him hold her while she fell asleep, but she didn't want to cause a fight between him and Josh.

"Drake, I'd love to-you know I would but, I don't want Josh mad at you because of me."

Drake just gave Lilly the sweetest smile that could melt icebergs.

"I'll talk to Josh. Okay? Promise he won't be mad."

"Well if he's ok with it, then...fine."

Drake was right, Josh understood. He was a little aggravated that he'd have to maneuver around Walter's train set in the dark. (Since it was never picked up off the guest room floor.) But he kept his mouth shut like a good brother would.

When Drake came back in the room with Josh Lilly didn't know what to expect. Screaming from Josh, laughter from Drake, a mixture of both. But Josh just walked to his little closet by his bed, grabbed some pajamas, went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, smiled at both Drake and Lilly, said 'have fun' and left. Wow, that was unexpected.

"Where's he goin?" Drake just walked over to Lilly with a smile, gave her a gentle kiss before he answered her question.

"He's gonna sleep in the guest room." Lilly had a look of shock on her face.

"Seriously, he's not pissed at me or anything?"

"No. Told you he'd be cool." As Drake said this he had a 'see-im-always-right' look on his face that just made Lilly laugh.

"What?" After hearing Lilly's laughter Drake was confused.

"You always think your right, don't you?" Lilly was still laughing as she spoke.

Drake wasn't sure what it was but something about the way Lilly's smile stretched beautifully across her face when she laughed. And the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at Drake, it wasn't really like she was looking _at him_, but more like she was looking _into him_, seeing him soul. Knowing more about him that he knew himself. When all his thoughts came together and he looked into her face, he couldn't help but wonder 'why me? what have I done to deserve to be in love with someone this amazing?'

"Drake?" Lilly snapped her fingers at Drake's face trying to bring him back to earth as she spoke.

"You with me?"

"Yea, yea im here."

"Good, because I wanna go to bed. After that little wall screwing we did earlier, im really tired." Almost as if on cue Lilly yawned causing Drake to let out a little laugh before pulling Lilly in for a lingering kiss.

Either Drake's brain wasn't working-even less than usual- or he had never had a girl stay the night with him before. Lilly noticed this as she watched him saunter over to the ladder to his loft, climb it, then (as any other man does) simply strip off his t-shirt and jeans leaving him in just his boxers, then he slid beneath the covers. Lilly just laughed when Drake looked at her like he didn't understand why she didn't do the same thing.

"Ok, _now_ what are you laughing at."

"As confusing as it might be dearest, Im not a guy." An evil smile produced itself over Drake's beautifully moonlit features, Lilly had made it way too easy for him to have a comeback.

"Oh trust me sweetie, I know." Lilly felt flattered, she wasn't sure why.

"Just tell me where you boxers and t-shirt drawers are, goofus."

"Over there, by the window." Drake emphasized his words by raising an arm and pointing.

Drake laid back against his bed and watched with amusement as Lilly looked through his dresser until finding a green led-zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers. Drake didn't take his eyes off Lilly for a second, he watched her beautiful body undress in the milky moonlight, Drake remembered how Lilly was a little shy about exposing too much of her body around him when they first met (which was about 3 days ago.) _Wow, it really doesn't seem like it was three days ago._ Drake's thought process was broken when he saw that Lilly was now _fully_ undressed and reaching for his t-shirt and boxers. Drake watched as she put them on, wondering why the hell he didn't stop her and say 'come up here, I wanna make love to you, not fuck you. but make love to you, because it all seem's different now somehow.' But he didn't, Drake kept his mouth shut.

Before he realized it Lilly was sliding in bed next to him, wrapping her arms around Drake like she never wanted to let him go. And she didn't. Not now, not ever.

--

The morning sunlight shining over Lilly's face woke her from her sleep.After moaning into being fully awoken, she noticed that today was the day of the concert.

She also noticed that Drake was still laying next to her. On his back, right arm and part of his face falling off the edge of the bed, head tilted to the door, covers bunched at his hips, legs splayed-only partially covered. Lilly had to try very hard to contain a little giggle that wanted to emerge.

Then she took a deeper look and he just looked completely pleasant, sweet, angelic, sexy, not laughing material at all. She remembered the first time they'd had sex-how when she woke up Drake had been watching her sleep. Now it was her turn, she laid her head on Drake's chest, cocked her head slightly so she could see his face, wrapped her arms around his torso like he was a big teddy bear. It took all the strength Lilly could muster not to cry, she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of how happy she was, maybe it was that she was so terrified that this was all a dream and she would wake up and still be living in Pennsylvania never knowing Drake at all.

Lilly must've let an unintentional tear, or a small whimper, or maybe she shook a little because Drake started to moan. He reflexively wrapped his left arm around Lilly's shoulders, turned his head toward her, with his gorgeous eyes and bed-head hair and groaned.

"mmm, mornin' beautiful." For some reason that did it for Lilly she started to break down into tears in Drake's arms.


	12. You're supposed to have me

**Chapter 11- You're supposed to have me.**

_"What's wrong?" Drake was shocked when all Lilly's answer was was a louder sob._

_"Lilly, talk to me." Finally Lilly rendered herself to speak between sobs._

_"This c-can't happen." Lilly buried herself into Drake's chest, and he just held her tighter._

_"What can't happen?"_

_"This, us. It's too perfect, perfect things aren't supposed to happen to me. I'm supposed to...I'm supposed to-oh I don't know what I'm supposed to anymore." Drake laughed, now he understood._

_"Hey, Lilly bring your ass up here and look at me." Lilly sniffled into Drake's chest once more before slowly bending her neck to look into his eyes. He waited until he could lock her gaze before continuing to speak._

_"Do you wanna know what your supposed to have?" Drake didn't wait for Lilly to answer._

_"Your supposed to have whatever makes you happy in life, understand?" Lilly nodded._

_"Now answer me this. Do I make you happy, Lilly?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then your supposed to have me."_

333333333333

Lilly's cell phone ringing brought her out of her memory of earlier this morning.

"Hello"

"Hey, baby."

"Oh shit, I'm not ready yet."

"I see that." Drake followed his comment with a small chuckle of appreciation. Lilly's mind sparked a thought, she wondered if she was right. Lilly walked over to her window-yep she was right. Drake was watching her.

"Oh you are such a perv." Drake just laughed.

"Don't fall out the window or nothin' laughin' at me."

"Oh I won't. Look since your little miss pamper yourself, just come on over when your ready."

"Alright, It'll probably be in about 15 minutes."

"Ok, just come in the front door when you get here. No one's here but me so just come on in and find me."

"Alright, see you then, babe."

Drake got off the phone and went downstairs to get something to eat before Lilly and him left for the concert.

He had his head buried in yesterdays lasagna when the doorbell rang. Drake jumped and banged his head on the refrigerator shelf above him.

"Ow, shit." He brought his hand up instinctively to rub his bumped noggin.

"Comin'." As Drake walked to the door he wondered why Lilly was ringing the doorbell, he told her to walk in.

"You got ready faster than I thought." He said to Lilly as he opened the door. Only it wasn't Lilly's face he was talking to.

"Carly?"

"Hi, Drake." Drake tried to overcome the shock that has made his brain freeze. _Ok, Carly moved, last year she moved. She moved to Texas, no Wyoming, Wisconsin? _Well it didn't matter where she moved to. All Drake knew was that she couldn't be standing here, because _SHE MOVED!_

While Drake was in the middle of his thoughts, before he knew what was happening Carly had lunged herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him, as she locked her lips against him, and kicked the door closed with her foot.

"Carly wai-" Drake was trying to speak but it seemed that Carly's lips were making that quite difficult. She pushed him backwards toward the couch. The arm of the couch hit the back of Drake's knees, making him fall backward, Carly had no problem going right with him since she was doing the pushing in the first place.

Finally Carly let up for a moment to breathe and that's when Drake got his chance.

"Carly, you got to stop."

"Don't worry baby, I won't tease you." Carly sat up and reached down grabbing each side of her shirt, pulling it over her head. As much as Drake wasn't interested, he's still a guy so he couldn't help that he was getting hard.

"No, that's..._guh_... that's not what I mean."

Now Drake was lying on his back on the couch with a topless Carly straddling his hips, he didn't even hear the front door creak open.

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than my usual, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger so it called for a shortage. The next one will probably be long anyway so it will balance out just fine. lol.


	13. The search for a safe haven

**Disclaimer:**I only own the character Lilly and my own imagination.

**Authors note:** As much of you who think there is no reason at all for this update taking so long...you're wrong. If you've read my previous authors notes then you know my grandfather (who helped raise me) was diagnosed with cancer, then had a stroke and was put in a nursing home in York, PA. ( That's a 2 1/2 hr drive from where I live) I went to see him every weekend with my family. On June 5th I got a call from his brother telling me that he died. Ever since the last time I saw him (4 days b4 he died) and he didn't remember me my muse decided to hide. So I'm sorry. I hope this chapter is as good as my others, I'm writing it without a muse. So be sure to let me know.

And now on with the story...

**Chapter 12- The search for a safe haven.**

Lilly couldn't even speak, shit her mind couldn't even form thoughts. She just felt like she'd been hit by a train, a big, asshole train named Drake.

Now everyone goes through different stages when their hurt. For Lilly the first is usually shock.

Neither Drake or Carly had noticed her presence yet so she figured it was best that way. Just walk away and cut the person once known as Drake from her life, completely. Lilly attempted to put her plan into action but she couldn't get the message to her lower half to make it move.

_C'mon move legs, move. Get me outta here before I have a breakdown. _

"Oh my god, Lilly." The voice slowly broke through her haze that seemed to stop time. Now all she could think of was run. Lilly's feet apparently agreed to that thought, they helped carry her somewhere. To be honest she had no idea where she was going at the moment she just knew she had to get away from the pain, and the pain was behind her, shouting for her to stop.

_Run! Run! Run! Just get away._ That's all she could think right now, but she wasn't that lucky. The pain caught up with her.

"Lilly stop!" Drake grabbed on to her arm and held it tight, not tight enough to hurt, but firm enough that she she couldn't run. No matter what Lilly knew she couldn't look him in the eyes or she would start to cry, and she wouldn't be able to stop.

"No! Get off of me!" Lilly tried to tug her arm free but to no avail.

"No, not until you listen to me."

"No, I Don't ever wanna hear your voice ever again." That hurt Drake, but he could understand why she said it.

"Lilly, I-I'd never hur--" Lilly whirled around to face Drake, but not his eyes.

"What?! You never meant to hurt me?! Yea, so just bring some bitch home and fuck her on your couch, when you know I'm coming over so I'd catch you, because that's not hurting me at all! Good-fucking-job! What, did you want me to come over later so I could actually catch you two fucking, instead of whatever that was!" Lilly waved her free arm in the direction of the house to get her point across.

"No, Lilly that's not-"

"You know what I don't care, just get off me." After that there was just silence, Drake didn't let go, nobody spoke. Truth be told Lilly was getting a little dizzy from the screaming she was doing. This was Lilly's last attempt to get her arm free, otherwise she was going to have to chew through it, or his-yea his was better. Lilly was staring at the ground when she started to speak.

"Drake, I'm gonna give you one last chance to let me go." Lilly turned to look at Drake while she said the last part, so he would understand exactly what she meant.

"Then I'm gonna make you let go." Drake took a deep breath before speaking. She could tell he was giving his response some thought.

"Lilly I'm not letting you go until we talk." Drake said very calmly.

"Ok." That was all Lilly needed to hear. She turned her back to him, then whirled around so fast it made Drake's head spin and punched him dead-square in the nose. Well needless to say Lilly got her arm back. She watched as Drake fell to the ground with blood running out of his nose.

"Thanks." Lilly said as she turned to walk away, then heard a groan. She turned and saw Drake getting up to come after her, no doubt to try once again to have the conversation he wanted to have in the first place. Lilly couldn't take doing this dance anymore. She ran to her car as fast as she could with Drake chasing after her. She jumped in roared the engine to life and peeled out of her driveway, leaving Drake in the dust. Lilly watched the image of Drake clutching his nose get smaller, and smaller in her rear-view mirror.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Lilly growled to no one in particular.

"Oh god, how could I be so stupid?" For some reason she was unaware of her thoughts weren't staying contained in her head.

"Ok, can't go home. Can't go to the concert now, thanks Drake. Where to go? Where to go? Where to go?" Lilly knew she couldn't go home, Drake would be there. She also couldn't go to the concert because he knew she had tickets so he might show up to look for her. The it was seriously like those cartoons where a light bulb appears over someone's head when they have a brilliant idea.

"I know where I can go." Quickly Lilly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started to dial, by the 4th ring a familiar voice picked up.

"Hey, do you mind if I stop by for a lil while?"


	14. Spiraling down

**Disclaimer: **only own Lilly and my own imagination. And I'm gonna claim uncle fester if he doesn't move out from under my bed, I can't sleep at night anymore with him under there. lol.

**Authors note: **For some reason I'm getting the urge to write again so soon after the last chapter, and I'm sure as hell not gonna fight it. Who knows when it might not come back.

**So here we go...**

**Chapter 13- Spiraling down.**

Lilly pulled up in front of Jeremy's house a little after nine. There was a lot of cars there, well it _was_ a party after all. She walked up the stairs to his door, opened it and walked in.

Lilly loved what she saw: people doing beer bongs, and keg stands, playing beer pong, quarters for shots, and for some reason duct taping some kid to a rolling desk chair and pushing him into a beer can tower. This was the perfect place to forget about Drake.

_I think I'll start with a beer._ Lilly thought. As some guy walked past her at the keg she stopped him.

"Hey, do you know where Jeremy's at?"

"He's at the pool table, cutie."

"Thanks."

* * *

Drake has spent the last hour trying to get his nose to stop bleeding, and calling Lilly. He figured she must've turned her cell phone off, because it's been going straight to voicemail for the last half-hour.

He didn't have to worry about Carly anymore, he made perfectly clear that he was no longer interested in her that way anymore, maybe one day they could be friends again. But he'd have to wait for Lilly and him to get back to normal first, _If_ they ever could get back to the way they were.

Drake made a promise to himself then and there that next time he saw Lilly he'd tell her how he _really_ felt about her. He couldn't live with the fact that maybe he'd missed his chance. He refused to believe that.

* * *

Drake walked in the door, threw his keys on the kitchen counter, and went to get a drink. He'd been everywhere looking for Lilly, he went to the concert, her house, the tree-on-the-hill spot he showed her (that Drake considers their first date), and even school-that was difficult for him. He had no idea where she was, and she still hadn't turned her phone back on. Drake leaned against the wall and sighed deeply wondering what more he could do, he wasn't about to give up but what more could a guy do?

Then Drake heard his cell phone ringing. He rushed to pull it out of his pocket and nearly squealed like a little girl (not that he'd ever admit that) when he saw Lilly's picture on the screen.

"Hello? Lilly?" Drake was a little confused at the manly voice that came from the other end.

"Hey, Drake?"

"Yea, whose this?"

"Hey man, it's Jeremy member me?" Drake had to think a minute.

"Oh yea, Lilly's brother type I got ya." Drake was suddenly a little frightened at what Lilly could've told him. Drake knows that if some chump slept with another girl (which is clearly what Lilly had thought happened) while dating Megan he'd kill the little son-of-a-bitch. So he understands the whole brotherly protecting thing.

"Yea, well can you come pick Lilly up man."

"I don't know where she is." Drake said shamefully.

"She's at my place, dude. Man you must be sick." Ok, now Drake was really confused.

"What do you mean sick?"

"When Lilly showed up without you and I asked where you were she said you were sick and she didn't wanna go to the concert without you, but you wouldn't let her stay with you because you were afraid you were contagious. That's pretty cool of you by the way, so you told her to come here and enjoy the party."

Drake felt a rush to his heart that Lilly didn't make this as bad as it could be for him, maybe there was hope.

"Yea, man I'm feelin better, why can't she just drive herself home? What's wrong with her car?"

"What are you kidding me? Lilly _built_ her car from salvageable parts at junkyards and others she had to buy. She can fix _any_ problem with _any_ car herself."

"So what's the problem."

"She enjoyed the party a little too much."

* * *

Josh dropped Drake off at Jeremy's place. Drake hated that he had to let Josh know what happened but he had to get to Jeremy's somehow, he couldn't drive himself because he had to drive Lilly's car home.

He went into Jeremy's apartment and grabbed the first person he saw.

"Hey, where's Jeremy?"

"Uh, kitchen I think. Dude, I don't know."

Drake walked in the kitchen and found Jeremy.

"Hey man where's Lilly?"

"In my room."

"What?"

"She passed out on the pool table, I carried her to my room and locked the door. Guys around here will take advantage of anything they can." Drake was relieved at that, he was worried about her with some of the guys he saw in the 2 minutes he'd been there.

"Thanks man." Jeremy gave a nod, put his beer down and they both walked up the stairs. Drake followed Jeremy until he stopped at the doorway at the end of the short hallway. As Jeremy slid the key in the lock he looked at Drake with sympathy in his eyes and began to speak.

"I gotta warn ya man, It's a little shocking." Drake felt a wave of fear run over him, he considered this whole thing his fault. He started to wondered how much 'Drake-induced-damage' she had suffered.

Jeremy opened the door into the room revealing Lilly laying in a curled up pile on the bed. Her hair looked like a bunch of rats and birds had made a home out of it, her clothes were stained-most likely with liquor, her make-up was smeared all the way down her cheeks. But Drake just smiled.

"She's beautiful." Jeremy looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but in his eyes he was happy that his little sister (as far as he was concerned, she was) was with someone like Drake.

Drake walked over to Lilly, grabbed her right arm and threw it around his neck, then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. He put her in the passenger seat instead of the back seat so he could keep a more watchful eye on her.

The drive home was needless to say on the quiet side, just the radio. That is until they pulled into Lilly's driveway, as soon as Drake turned off the engine Lilly started talking.

"W-Why?" Lilly half moaned- half whimpered out. Drake was shocked to hear anything out of her at all. When his head snapped up to meet hers he saw she was still unconscious, but Drake figured unconscious talking was better than no talking at all so he figured he'd play along.

"What?" Drake said softly.

"Why?" Lilly released a whimper before she continued. "Why did he do this to me?" Drake was pretty sure he knew the answer to what he was going to ask but he couldn't help himself. He hoped he was wrong.

"Who?" After a few minutes Lilly answered. This time it did sound like Lilly was starting to cry a little when she spoke.

"Drake. I just don't understand, I love him so much. I still do, he means everything to me."

Drake felt sad and happy at the same time. He was sad that he had hurt her this much, but she said she still loved him and that he meant everything to her, that meant he could get her back.

Right?

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you "RY" for your kind words about my grandfather, they did not go unnoticed.


	15. From bad to worse

**Disclaimer:**I'm only ownin my own imagination and Lilly, oh yeah n I claimed uncle fester since I last updated.

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long, My 18th birthday was on June 27th so that explains why I couldn't write that whole weekend (draw you own conclusions.) Then I got an e-mail from my school telling me I had to be done by the first of august-And I'm far from done. So I've been trying to catch up.

* * *

**Chapter 14- From bad to worse.**

Drake got out of the car and went around to the other side to get Lilly. He slung her right arm around his neck, picking her up bridal style again. When he closed the car door Lilly jumped in his arms and woke up.

Drake stood completely still. He didn't know what to do until he knew how Lilly was going to act, so he settled on nothing.

Lilly stirred for a moment then she felt the pain in her head, and the sickness in her stomach. Her free hand reflexively went to her head.

"Oh, shit." Lilly half groaned, half slurred out. Lilly looked at Drake, and Drake looked at Lilly.

"Put me down." Lilly said while at the same trying to get her body to move in the way she wanted it to so she could touch ground instead of Drake. Yea, that didn't work.

"Damn legs." Lilly grunted out angrily.

"What?" Drake some how kept himself from laughing at her previous statement.

"My legs, they won't do what I want." Lilly spoke as if it was an obvious thing Drake should have already known. Drake could tell the liquor hadn't worn off yet, Lilly was still slurring a little.

"Yea, well you don't need your legs." Drake said while walking toward Lilly's front door with her still in his arms.

"Good I don't want 'em anyway." Lilly said. Drake had to laugh at this one.

Once he got her inside there was no need to walk softly or anything, Lilly's parents were never home. They're work kept them traveling all the time. He walked up the stairs with her in his arms. He barely got to the top when Lilly started screaming,

"Bathroom, bathroom."

Drake got to the bathroom as fast as he could and got her in front of the toilet just in time for Lilly to drop to her knees and throw-up. Drake grabbed Lilly's hair and held it back from her face with one hand, while leaning over and turning the shower on with the other.

Once Lilly was done he flushed the toilet before picking her up from under her arms like a baby and sitting her on the counter. He removed her shirt and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the polka-dot bra, memories started to flood through Drake's mind before he shook them away. He finished undressing Lilly, then after making sure she could balance her back against the mirror he removed his own clothes. Lilly leaned lifelessly against the mirror.

Drake checked the water temperature in the shower, he wanted it kind of cool. He knew heat plus alcohol equaled one sick person. Satisfied that the water was where he wanted it Drake went to get Lilly. When he turned he just looked at her, he never got to really just _look_ at her while she was naked, to really appreciate her beautiful body. Yea, he's seen her naked before but she was always moving or he was always distracted. He never just got to _look._

"Come on, beautiful." Drake said as he picked Lilly up once more. He carried her to the tub and stepped in under the cool spray with her in his arms.

Drake sat on the edge of the tub laying Lilly gently down until she was in a sitting position. Then Drake slid in behind her so he was leaning against the back of the tub with Lilly between his legs, her back to his chest.

They sat there for a while in silence until Drake decided to speak.

"So, what was this tonight?" Lilly knew exactly what he was talking about, and without skipping a beat she replied.

"Tryin' to forget." Drake, thinking Lilly meant forget what she thought he did continued the conversation.

"Look, Lil there's nothin' you need to forget, because nothin' happened." Drake heard Lilly scoff, or throw-up a little bit-he wasn't sure.

"Not forget what I saw, you dunce. Forget you." Oh, now Drake understood. He opened his mouth to speak but Lilly started again.

"But it didn't work." Lilly said sadly.

Drake didn't really understand what was happening next his body decided not to let his mind in on the plan. His hand reached forward and tilted Lilly's chin for her neck to turn and her to face him. Lilly just looked at Drake while he looked at her, then kissed her deeply. It was one of those kisses you share with someone when you know all hope isn't lost, you saw a tiny sparkle in all the darkness and are trying like hell not to let it go and make it brighter.

Lilly responded almost instantly, she was still mad at Drake but she couldn't hide the feelings that still burned for him. Lilly still hadn't gained _complete _control of her body yet, but she had enough. She locked her fingers together behind Drake's neck and pulled herself into his lap.

"Lilly, I love you baby. I'm sorry I never told you before. You're everything to me, I hate it when your not with me."

"I know, even if you never told me. I knew." The thought kept nagging at Drake. _Why didn't she say it back._

But he pushed the thought out of his head best he could. So he could concentrate on a naked Lilly on his lap, and what to do with her. As if that was a hard question.

"I want you, Drake." Lilly said breathlessly before kissing him.

"No, you're drunk." Drake said while lightly pushing her back by her shoulders.

"No I'm not, and I want you Drake. I know you want me too."

Lilly said climbing back up on top of Drake. The truth was Lilly was still a little tipsy but after throwing up most of the alcohol, then laying under the cool spray for a while she was sobering up faster and faster. She still had one hell of a headache, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from making awful night better with some amazing sex.

Drake wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer if he didn't do something fast. It wasn't that he didn't want Lilly, he did, badly. But he knew that if he had her while she was drunk (which he thought she was.) And she wasn't thinking straight, and could be mad at him in the morning for such bad judgment. Then he didn't want her at all. He wasn't going to take a chance on doing something that could make Lilly more mad at him, because he was in enough trouble. So he decided that Lilly had had enough of a cool down, and it was time to get out.

Without saying anything Drake got out of the tub shutting the water off then turned and helped Lilly out too. He got Lilly dried off first, wrapped a towel around her and carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. Then went back to get a towel for himself.

When he returned Lilly looked like she had fallen asleep, when in fact she was wide awake. but laying there still with her eyes closed was enough to fool Drake. He walked to her dresser to get her a t-shirt and some boxers.

"That's a waste of time, you know."

"What is?"

"Getting me clothes."

"Lilly, I told you I-"

"You know fuck it! Go home I don't need your help." Lilly sat straight up when she started to speak this time, despite the rush of pain to the head it gave her.

"Lilly, be realistic."

"I am. I am being realistic. I was stupid for thinking that this could actually work itself out, and that what you said to me in the bathroom was the truth. Just- just go Drake."

"Wait a minute, that what was the truth."

"I thought you were telling the truth that you loved me but that was just another thing that Drake parker does to girls he sleeps with, or in this case won't sleep with."

"Your mad because I won't fuck you?!"

"No! I'm _pissed all to hell _that you won't get the fuck outta here!" Drake then closed the distance between them and ripped Lilly's towel off of her and started kissing her violently, every movement he made was with violence and aggression-like he was trying to prove a point.

"Get- No! Get of a me!" Lilly started pushing at Drake as hard as she could, but he wouldn't give so she kneed him in the stomach. When he fell backwards his head hit the floor and it seemed to knock some sense into him.

"Oh god, Lilly. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Save it." Lilly put up her hand to silence him.

"Please go Drake. Just go." and with that Drake got up, got dressed and left.

As Lilly heard the front door close only one thought came to her head. _School's gonna suck!_

**A/N: **I'm trying to figure out what I should do with the rest of the story and how to end it, and when I should end it. So im taking suggestions. And whosever I use I'll give them kudos in the beginning of the chapter I use it in. So I need your help.


	16. Kidnapped

**A/N: **I finally finished 10th grade yay me! lol, the reason for the long wait this time was just writers block, I didn't know what to do with Drake and Lilly. but as you see I figured it out. once again yay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Drake and Josh or anything else from the show. no point in owning them anyway everyone leaves me even uncle fester. lol. I'm weird just enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15- Kidnapped**

"Drake, will you get outta bed already?" Drake just grunted effortlessly at Josh.

"Man, you been mopin' around here all weekend. Did you even get outta bed yesterday."

Drake didn't answer, maybe Josh would just think he fell back to sleep.

"Look, Drake..." _Yea, no chance of that happening. _Drake pulled the pillow off his head and sat up in bed at the speed of lightening with an annoyed growl.

"What Josh? What the hell do you want? Just spit it the fuck out and leave me alone."

Josh's features saddened.

"Look, man I know your down, and I just want you to know... that I'm here when your ready to talk about it or whatever. I mean I'm not the girl expert, you are so I can't really do much more than talk but...I just want you to know I'm here. ok?"

By the time Josh was done talking Drake had his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees, tears slipping out of his eyes. Josh's speech just brought the crushing weight of reality back on him. Hard.

When Drake didn't answer him he walked slowly toward the ladder to his bed climbing up he sat on the bed next to Drake and pit a comforting hand on his shoulder. Drake started to shake. Then he broke down and started rambling in sobs.

"God, Josh I fucked up. I fucked up royally man. I don't know what to do anymore, man. She's not like other girls-I can't just kiss her and make it all better."

Josh started to rub soothing circled on Drake's back and shoulders. "Shh, It's ok. We'll think of something."

Drake whipped his head up and snapped bitterly at Josh.

"Like what. Huh? What the fuck am I going to do that's gonna make her forgive me now."

Josh sat in silence still trying to comfort his brother until a miraculous idea popped in his head. He could swear a light bulb illuminated out of nowhere just like in the cartoons it was so good.

"Drake, I got it!"

* * *

It was Monday morning when Drake heard the loud rock-n-roll from Lilly's room.

_So she's planning on going to school today. So far so good._

On the way to school Drake and Josh started getting their plan together.

"Ok, Josh got the keys?"

"Yea, here. You got money?"

"Yea, I took water's credit card."

"I swear kid one of these days, he's gonna catch you."

"No he's not."

"I know."

"Look, Josh this is an awesome idea man, thank you. You know where to be right?"

"Yea, I just can't believe I'm gonna ditch school for this. There goes my perfect attendance."

"It's important, and it was your idea in the first place. Besides, your only gonna miss like the first one or two classes."

"Yea, yea. Just member you owe me."

After Josh dropped Drake off at school he went to Lilly's.

_-Meanwhile-_

Drake couldn't see Lilly anywhere in the halls he knew she was at school but he couldn't find her. It didn't really bother him too much since he had class with her next, although he didn't put it above her to ditch just so she wouldn't have to see him.

But she didn't. When Drake walked into science she was there, trying her best to ignore him.

"Where is Josh?" Drake muttered to himself. Drake dug in his pocket for his cell dialed Josh's number and was relieved to hear his voice on the other end.

"Hey man, everything goin' smooth?"

"Yea, I got it all, and I'm on my way. We still meetin' at the old home ec room?"

"Yea, It's right next door. I think that's the farthest I can get her without anybody noticing."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

Drake kept an eye on Lilly the whole class, but not enough to draw attention. She never looked at him, not even once-that hurt. But he couldn't blame her.

Finally the bell signaling the end of class rang and Drake had never been happier. He wanted to make sure that he and Lilly were the last ones to leave the classroom, but that wasn't working so well when Lilly quickly stacked her books and grabbed her book bag and stalked toward the door. So Drake did the only thing he could think of to slow her down-he purposefully crashed right into her and knocked her down causing her to scatter her books and papers all over the floor.

"Oh god, I should've know you couldn't manage walking on two feet." Lilly said bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry, Let me help you." Drake bent to help Lilly gather her things. But Lilly pushed him away.

"No, Drake. You know how you can help? Just stay away from me, that's how you can help." This worked out perfectly for Drake and his plan, because it would take Lilly longer to gather her things by herself.

"Fine, I'll...stay outta your way then." Drake tried to sound hurt.

"Great." Then he left the science classroom and once in the hallway he took about five steps then entered the old Home Ec classroom that was no longer used. Just as he and Josh had planned. Then he waited.

He didn't have to wait long, he saw Lilly walking down the hall then he reached into the hall and grabbed her and pulled her inside, shut and locked the door, then pulled the curtain down over the window.

"Ow! Wha- Drake what the fuck!" Drake ignored Lilly's yelling and covered her mouth and drug her to the window where he saw Josh waiting for him. Josh opened the window and jumped in to help him. Together they duct taped Lilly's ankles, wrists and mouth. Drake waited for Josh to climb through the window then passed Lilly to him. Josh helped Drake carry Lilly to the parking lot, Since they were in the back of the school there was no one to see this. They threw Lilly in the passenger side and buckled her in then duct taped over the buckle so she couldn't get out. Lilly watched them talk for a moment quietly josh grabbed a suitcase of hers and one of Drake's and put in her trunk, then josh went into school and Drake got in the driver's side and started the car.

"Ready for a vacation, Sweetie?" Drake said as he leaned over and kissed Lilly on the forehead. Lilly muffled something that sounded a little like 'fuck you' then they were off.

They took about a three hour drive and they were at a beach. It was no beach Lilly had ever been to before, it was very private and secluded, there were only like 3 very exquisite beach houses there and they were spread out so far you couldn't see any of them from either direction of yours. Lilly was starting to get very curious as to why they were here.

Just as soon as she started to put some serious thought into that question Drake tied a blindfold over her eyes. _oh, goody._

They drove for about ten more minutes then stopped. Since Lilly couldn't see anything she tried to see if she could hear anything that could maybe clue her in as to where she was..._waves crashing in the distance_, so basically nothing.

She heard the drivers side door open then close, then the trunk. She could smell Drake's cologne as he walked past her, but she couldn't hear footsteps. _Why can't I hear footsteps?_

With no warning other than his smell Drake reached in the car and cut the tape on Lilly's ankles and wrists then pulled it off her mouth, but left the blindfold on.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Where am I?!" Lilly reached for the blindfold as she screamed. Drake grabbed her wrists before she could reach it.

"Leave it on, don't make me tape your wrists again, please." Lilly growled in response, but felt no danger none of the things Drake did today had any rage or anger to them, just kindness, care, and love-as much as she'd hate to admit it it was the truth.

"Fine, I'll leave it on." Drake didn't answer, just picked Lilly up and threw her over his shoulder and started to walk. He took about 20 steps then put Lilly down, but kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you scared?" Drake sounded a little...hurt. As if he was completely destroyed at the thought that he might have scared her doing all this.

"No."

"Why not. I've tied you up, threw you in a car, and drug you of to god knows where. How can you not be scared right now?" Lilly sighed before she answered like she was about to reveal something she didn't want Drake to know, well she was.

"Because, you did it all gently, you didn't hurt me, and _you_ know where we are, even if I don't. Besides, despite what I've said to you in the past I know you'd never deliberately hurt me." Drake didn't say anything just removed her blindfold.

Lilly blinked a few times to adjust her eyesight and saw she was standing in a beautiful beach house with mostly glass walls, and what wasn't glass was painted white. She turned to admire more and caught Drake's hopeful face.

"Welcome to Aunt Catherine's beach house."

Lilly laughed lightly through her nose as she smiled at him, she shook her head and spoke.

"What is this, a vacation?"

Drake saw the look in Lilly's eyes, could tell she wouldn't kill him if he got close to her. She was impressed with him for doing this. Drake smiled back.

"No. It's a new start." Was all Drake said before taking one step forward and lowering his lips to Lilly's at the same time she reached up for him. With one swift move he hitched her legs up around his hips and walked toward the bedroom with Lilly holding on to him for dear life. Moaning and giggling along the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, half of it was because-like I said before writers block, and school. but when I was like halfway done with this chapter my grandfather was put in the hospital for congestive heart-failure (not the one that just died, my moms step-dad.) He's actually still there, I'm about to go see him. A lot of you might think that I'm making this up because this much bad shit doesn't happen to a person at one time-but that's my life...bad shit all the time. You just get used to it, and hate life back. lol.


	17. Something Different

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Chapter 16- Something Different.**

The waves crashing on the sand, the seagulls as they flew around outside, and Lilly's giggling as Drake growled.

Drake laid them gently on the bed, him on top of Lilly, kissing her so slowly and deeply it made tears descend from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lilly just smiled at him and shook her head, but what really struck Drake was the look she was giving him. It was the same look he saw in her eyes right before she told him she loved him for the first time.

"I love you, Drake." Lilly gazed into Drake's eyes as she spoke with the same look on hers.

The world seemed to stand still for a moment, nothing else mattered, time held it's breath if only for a second everything else disappeared, and there was only Drake and Lilly.

Drake kissed Lilly and took her breath away, right then she made a decision. She wanted something she'd never had before, something that if she was honest with herself she was terrified of...until now. Lilly wanted to make love. Sure she'd fucked, had sex and all that but she has never _made love_.

She wanted to be able to look into Drake's eyes when he came and watch everything break and build back up, to see the true vulnerability in his eyes and knowing he saw the same in hers.

"Drake I-"

"I love you too, Lilly. Don't think for one second I don't just because I didn't answer right away. You just kinda blew my mind with that, you know?" Lilly smiled a minute then tried to build back up her nerve to ask Drake for what she wanted.

She didn't realize it but she started to shake.

"Lilly, Lilly what's goin' on you ok?"

"Huh?" Drake just chuckled, he's learned by now how Lilly's mind works.

"Wanna tell me what's goin' on in that crazy head of yours?" Drake bent to kiss her nose, while she fought with the words.

"Drake, I-I want something different tonight." Lilly peeked up at Drake sheepishly.

"Yeah, we don't have to have sex if you don't want to, it's ok."

"Ok good, because I don't." Lilly waited to see if Drake got it yet.

"Ok, sorry I just figured..." Drake started to stand up when Lilly grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and pulled him back on top of her, not believing how thick-headed he was.

She kissed him so deeply and passionately she hoped he would forget his own name. She didn't wait to see if he did or not, she spoke as soon as their lips parted.

"I wanna make love with you, Drake." It took Drake forever to speak, he couldn't believe someone would want this with him. And when he did speak all that came out was.

"Are you sure?" Lilly slid her hands up Drake's sides, under his shirt, over his ribs lifting it over his head.

"For the record, Drake. I've never done this before, I'm actually a little scared." Drake smiled then bent and kissed her forehead.

"Me, either. And you don't have to be scared, I promise." Lilly leaned up and met him in a passionate kiss that topped all the others. Drake slowly slid her shirt off, when their lips broke apart Drake slowly kissed his way down her chin, nibbled down her neck, licked between her breasts, and licked and kissed down her stomach.

Drake glanced up and caught Lilly's eyes, she trusted him so much after all this there were no words to describe how much she trusted him.

He continued his downward journey to the top of her jeans. He undid her belt, button and zipper. Then just slid her pants down to the middle of her thighs, paused, and bent down to place a loving kiss to each hipbone and lick over her tattoo by her right one.

Lilly felt somewhat helpless just lying there letting Drake do everything, she leaned up so she was sitting on the foot of the bed causing Drake to stand in front of her. Lilly reached forward and undid his belt, button and zipper just as he did hers. She opened his jeans as far as they would go and pressed a kiss right above the waistband of his boxers, Drake let out a content sigh and carded his right hand through Lilly's hair.

Drake slid on top of Lilly pushing her to the bed. Drake slid the straps of Lilly's bra down and sucked on her shoulders until she threw her head back.

Making quick work of the rest of each others clothes soon they were both under the sheets with nothing between them but a thin piece of rubber, Drake on top waiting for Lilly's sign that she was ready.

Lilly met Drake in another kiss and after they broke apart Lilly cradled Drake's face in her hands. "I love you. I never believed there was such a feeling before I met you." She wrapped her legs around him.

"Me, neither." Drake leaned down and caught Lilly's lips as he slowly pushed inside her then paused for Lilly to get used to the feel of him.

"For the record-I love you, too."

"Move, Drake." Drake nodded and started to slowly slide in and out pacing his thrusts with the rhythm of Lilly's moans.

"D-Drake, oh god."

"Jesus Lilly. This feels amazing." Drake couldn't believe the feelings rushing through his body right now, and what really shocked him was he hadn't even picked up his pace yet.

Lilly wrapped her arms under Drakes and got a grip on his shoulders, while Drake wrapped his left arm underneath her and around her waist while his right was wrapped under her left arm holding on to her shoulder as well.

After that it was all pushes and pulls. Biting and nibbling while fingernails dug into exposed skin as moans and confessions of love filled the air.

"Drake, I can't hold on anymore." Drake leaned down to kiss Lilly and picked up his speed. When their lips pulled apart Lilly was staring intently into his eyes.

"Tell me you love me, Drake."

"I love you so much, baby." That was all she could handle. Drake got to watch everything come apart deep inside Lilly through her eyes with a scream as she came for him, it gave him chills.

With a few more thrusts combined with the feeling of Lilly shuddering around him Drake was lost, and it was Lilly's turn to watch Drake come apart at the seams for her.

Lying on his back with Lilly on his chest, both trying to catch their breath, enjoying their post-orgasmic high. Lilly's voice broke the silence.

"I love you, too." Drake smiled and ran his hands down her spine, kissed her head and said,

"I know, baby. I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Should I leave it like this for an ending, or add like 4 more chappies? I need to know cuz I think I might leave it like this. Unless there's a big objection to that.


End file.
